A Runner's Sorry
by LadyBozi
Summary: Ronon and Teyla have strong feelings for eachother. Takes place after Trinity and has a bit of Shep Weir! :
1. Chapter 1

**CHP. 1**

She was still mad at him, he could tell because she refused to look him in the eye. Even if she caught a sudden glimpse of him and he noticed, she would quickly turn her head away. The only time she actually spoke to him was if it was work related and still she didn't hide her anger. Ronon sighed to himself, picked up the piece of bread that sat on his plate and look a bite out of it. He chewed it slowly, as if he didn't really want to eat it, and forced it down his throat. The last few days it seemed that no matter how much he ate he couldn't seem to get full. He looked around him, at Atlantis, his new home. He got a bad feeling in his stomach, a painful one, he put his hand on it, and winced. The pain quickly passed and he let out a deep breath. He could remember how he had been running all these years and how lonely he had been.

He smiled to himself, "Man, I'm a bad motherfucker," he said under his breath.

He was rather proud of himself and how far he had gotten in 7 years. Just then the door opened, it was Sheppard, he walked over to the table Ronon sat at and fell into the set across from him. There was silence for about 3 minutes and then the two of them let out bored, loud sighs at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

Sheppard was the first to speak, "So what's eating you?"

Ronon just shook his head and simply said "Nothing." Which he knew was a lie but he wasn't about to confess his feelings for Teyla to John. He knew John and Teyla had something going on, well at least he though so.

"What's bothering you, Sheppard?" Ronon asked while transfixed on the floor.

Sheppard let out a small grunt and answered, "Well, stress mostly."

Ronon looked up from the floor, "About what?" He prayed that it wasn't because of Teyla.

"Ohh, just about Ford...and...yeah" Sheppard gave Ronon a tiny smile.

Ronon crossed his arms across his chest and let his eyebrows drop, "Are you sure that's all or is there something more than that?"

Sheppard didn't answer at first but then looked at him, "Have you ever had strong feelings for a woman, but didn't know how to approach her, because you were afraid that it would mess up the professional relationship between the two of you?"

Now Ronon knew, he was in love with Teyla, he wanted to knock Sheppards face in. But he controlled his temper.

"Well Sheppard, number one, I have never been scared of anything in my life and two, I don't think you should mess up the professional relationship."

Sheppard looked at him heartbroken, "Well, maybe your right." He stood up from his seat and was about to head for the door when it suddenly opened. Elizabeth came in startled, he stood there frozen in front of her.

"Hello Dr. Weir," he blurted out finally and headed out of the room before she could reply.

Ronon sat at the desk confused. What had just happened? Could he have been wrong? Was Sheppard in love with Elizabeth instead?

"Ronon I've been look all over for you! Where have you been lately?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, ever since I found out that some of my people were alive, I've just been trying to think." He didn't look at her as he spoke.

She looked at him with a saddened face and made her way to the seat that Sheppard just got up from.

"I understand, it's hard for you and you need time." She gave him a smile and placed her hand on his.

"Dr. Weir, do you have more then professional feelings towards anyone here?" Ronon looked at her trying to read her face.

She let go of his hand quickly and blushed fiercely, "No! Of course not!"

"Well, I know someone that I think might have feelings toward you." Ronon said slowly.

She got out of her seat, "I'm sorry, I don't have any feelings for you!" and walked out of the room.

Ronon sat there confused again, "What the heck...oohhh no...she thinks I'm in love with her!" He said to himself and slapped his forehead. Well, now he felt even worse, he just messed up Sheppards love life for no reason.

He sat there for three hours, thinking again and realized that even if Teyla shared his feelings, he couldn't pursue anything with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own them:D DON'T SUE! But do let me know what you think! **

**CHP.2**

Teyla had just gotten out of bed and was making her way to the closet. She looked in the brown Atlantian closet which she made look more homely. She rampaged through her clothing with speed and frustration but then suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong with me?" She closed the closet door, " I'm losing my mind!" She went back to her bed and sat on the edge. She started thinking to herself, " Just a couple of weeks ago, all I could think about was John, and then he had to come and mess everything up!" She got off her bed in anger and walked to the bathroom. She picked up the brown brush that she brought from home and started combing her hair. She watched herself in the mirror and started to smile at her reflection and muttered, "Although, behind that hair...he is quite handsome." She blushed to herself and remembered the dream she just woke up from. Even though he pulled that stupid stunt back on Belkan, how he used her to kill Kell, his ex-task master. She didn't hate him, she was just upset that he didn't apologize this time. She put down her brush and went back to her closet. She found her favorite brown shirt and put it on.

She walked out of her room and went to eat lunch and then sat in silence while she ate her meal. She was always silent but lately it was because Ford wasn't there. She saw him as her little brother and now it seemed as if they would never find him. She took her mind of the fact that her friend was lost and returned to eating her lunch.

She had to do some work fast or she would end up losing her mind. She went to the training room and picked out some nice weapons. She began stretching her legs and then everything else. Above all she was a leader and shouldn't be falling for a man, "Come on Teyla, get him out of your head," she said while reaching for her right leg. She got up straight and realized that she was standing on the same spot where he pinned her to the floor. Yes she had to admit that he was a strong man, not just physically but mentally, and that was attractive. She understood him more then anyone in Atlantis. She admired him and loved to be around him. Even though she did want to kick his ass when he pinned her down, "I should have kicked him in the balls." She finally went to work, slowly practicing a form of martial arts that her father had thought her when she was young. It was a way to relieve stress not to harm anyone. About three hours later she felt somewhat better and went to clean up.

After she was done, she went down to the control room to see if anything new was happening. She sat down with Elizabeth who looked more confused then she did. Of course she was right on task and taking care of all business, but something was different.

"Are you feeling okay?" Teyla put her hand on Elisabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth turned around, "Oh I'm fine, really, no problems."

A man by one of the controls called her over and she hurried to him, leaving Teyla alone. That was the second time Elizabeth did that to her, and she hoped that it wasn't because of Sheppard. She turned to leave and noticed Sheppard himself, standing on the wall transfixed, but by what? She turned to follow his eye view. He was looking at Elizabeth. Teyla walked up the stairs towards him, "Hi John, how are you?"

Sheppard turned to her, " Hi, Teyla what are you up to?" he smiled at her.

She smiled warmly back, "Nothing at all, just on my way out."

"Ohh then I'll be seeing you around!" he smiled back, and Teyla walked out the door.

"Wow," she though to herself, "All the feelings I had for him just weeks ago, were gone. I didn't even get jealous when I caught him staring at Elizabeth. Maybe it was for the best, because John and Elizabeth would make each other happy, or at least he would make Elizabeth happy." She smiled while she slowly walked down the hall. She looked at the ground and smiled while she though again of the dream she had a couple of hours ago.

---- She was laying down on her bed and it was very dark, too dark to see your own hands in front of you. All her candles were out that night and she was in deep thought. Then she heard the door to her room open, but she couldn't see who came in. "Who's there?" she asked but didn't hear an answer. She felt someone sit on her bed. ----

She was snapped out of her daydream because she hit something hard and was on her way down to the floor. But she never made it down, Ronon had caught her just in time and pulled her back to her feet. She had in fact bumped into him, unintentionally. She brushed the hair out of her face and looked up at him, finally, after four days of not looking at his gorgeous face. They stood in silence transfixed at each other. Ronon finally looked away from her gazed and walked right by herm without a word. Teyla's eyes began to water, "What just happened?" she thought to herself. She hurried off to her room and fell on her bed. She fell asleep in a matter of seconds. She slept for about three hours and then woke up. She got out of her bed to light the candles in her room, at least to give her a warm feeling.

She went and sat back on her bed and started thinking to herself, "I haven't felt this strongly about anyone in a long time. He makes me angry and yet he gives an animal feeling."

"But...I'm the only one who he has been open with here." she spoke in a low voice and smiled. She hated and loved the way he made her feel. She hadn't had anyone ever this in control of her emotions, he made her moody, and made her heart jump. At first, when he joined them she acted normal around him, cool and in control. She was always kind to him and tried to be a friend, but that was before he started to get her adrenalin pumping by just looking at her. She started to get hot and decided to take a bath before she went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own the characters on Stargate Atlantis. (But I wouldn't mind owning Jason Momoa(Dex) for a day!) :D**

**CHP.2**

**Ch. 3 **

It was about eleven at night and Ronon was still not tired or sleepy. He laid on the black satin sheets of his bed, which he just received. Looking at the ceiling above him, in dimmed light, all his thoughts consisted of Teyla. He knew that he couldn't be with her; yet, he felt the need to be around her and touch her. He wanted more, no he wanted all of her. He hasn't been with a woman in a while, a real woman, that would share his soul not just his body. He got up and decided that maybe a good late night workout would help calm his loins down. Either that or a nice cold shower would do, actually a very cold one would do the trick. He hasn't been with a woman in a while, a real woman, that would share his soul not just his body. Sure he had been with the common women he met along the way when he was running for the last 7 years, but a real woman. Yes, a real woman was what he needed, too bad he couldn't take the chance to be with her. He put his sleeveless black shirt on and headed towards the training room. He pushed the red button on the side to open the door to the gym. To his surprise Sheppard was there already, working up a sweat.

"Sheppard?" Ronon said surprising at the sweaty man with the two sticks in his hands.

"Ohh hey Ronon, what are you doing at this time of the hour?" Sheppard said in-between heavy breaths.

Ronon chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest, "No, the better question is what are you doing up?"

Sheppard just stood there out of breath with his mouth open and finally said with a lazy expression combined with a slight eye-roll, "Well it's my Atlantis!"

Ronon raise an eyebrow, "Right...and have you been drinking?" he strolled over to John.

John laughed lightly, "No, no...I would like to be drunk right now..but no." His shoulders dropped from with a sigh of relief.

Ronon walked around the weapons area, looking over it slowly, "So, you want to get drunk because you think Dr.Weir's not attracted to you?"

He smirked a little because he noticed that he had caught his attention, "Well hate to break it to you my friend, but women don't find drunks too lovable."

John laughed, "I'm not drunk and I'm not upset that Liz doesn't like me!" He slowly walked to the bench closest to him and sat heavily on it.

"Ahh...okay..pet name..Liz...you my friend are, how we say on my planet, SPRUNG." Ronon walked to the same bench and sat next to him.

"ME? ME?" John pointed to himself with a dumbfounded look on his face. He continued, "I'm not the one who looks like he's ready to pounce!"

Ronon turned his head in surprise and quickly got up, "Phhhh, what the hell are you talking about Sheppard?" He walked over to the weapons shelf and picked up a wooden sword.

Sheppard got up and got his fighting sticks off of the ground, "You know what I'm talking about Mr. Emmagan!" He pointed one of the sticks towards Ronon's tanned face.

Ronon used the sword he was holding earlier and knocked John's stick out of his hand with one hit. They began to encircle each other and got into fighting stances.

"MR. EMMAGAN?" Ronon said as he lunged out at Sheppard who dodged his hit just in time.

"YEAH! I see the way you look at her! You like her! You're the one that's sprung!" Sheppard told Ronon, as he tried to hit him in the head with his remaining stick.

Ronon frowned, "Well, at least," he was now in a sword lock with Sheppard,"at least I'm not afraid to approach the woman I admire!" They both pulled away from each other heavily breathing.

Sheppard put his right hand on his chest over his heart and made an appalled face, "Well, exccccccccccccuuuuuuuuuuuseeeee me!" He dropped his stick to the floor and walked over to Ronon, "you...Mister Dex...are a liar, because your scared of her!"

He put his finger to Ronons face now, Ronon opened his mouth to say something back but Sheppard beat him to it, " At least I'm not scared to talk to My Woman."

Sheppard turned around towards the door, leaving Ronon stunned.

"Your right..." Ronon said quietly and dropped his sword.

Sheppard turned around with an expression of disbelief and amazement.

They stood their silently for a couple of minutes and Sheppard finally spoke, "Well, that was great, you know, we got to get to know each other better." He tried to break up the awkward silence between them.

Ronon looked at him lost, " Yeah...we should do that again sometimes." He gave him weak smile and quickly walked passed him and out of the room.

He let Sheppard alone in the room, "Well, that was very interesting" Sheppard said to himself and looked around the room to make sure no one saw that.

He whistled to himself and slowly turned around and then ran out the room with out such haste that you wouldn't have seen him leave.

Ronon shut the door to his room and leaned up against the wall. "Well, If I can't be her lover, I can at least try to be her friend again," he said sadly and pushed himself off his white wall. He walked over to his bathroom drunkenly and turned on the light. He put his hands on the sink and slightly leaned his tilted head towards the oval mirror on the wall. He turned on the water and filled his right had up. He splashed himself off a couple of times till he felt he was cool. He lifted his head to the mirror and stared at his face, dripping from water. He lazily closed his eyes, "What can I possibly do to make it up to her?" he asked himself as he tilted his head back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**--- **She felt large rough hands touch her leg. She was surprised that she didn't back awayas he moved his hand more and more up her right leg. She felt him put more of his weight on top of the bed. He placed his other hand on the side of her so he could face her and he leaned in. She felt hot breath on her face and new that it was only a matter of seconds before his nose touched hers. She felt a beared brush her face and lips touch hers. "Teyla," he said in a low voice while his lips touched hers. She could feel his mouth moving as he said her name again. ----

Teyla woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She made a painful face as she tried to lift her body off of the bed. As she finally got up and off of the bed, she took small steps towards the shower, "Maybe a nice shower will make me feel better." She was right because the hot water on her head did take some of the pain away that was caused by crying the night before. She leaned against one of the walls while the water sprayed lightly on her body. She wrapped her arms around her and bit her lip, "I should just forget about him, I never used to get this wrapped up about a guy before." She closed her eyes for a few moments just to take everything in and finally said in a low voice, " I'm over it." She turned the water off and grabbed the towel off of the hook next to her. She dried herself off and got dressed quickly and headed off to eat breakfast. A few minutes later, she was entering the cafeteria, and who did she see there, Ronon. He was sitting alone, with his usual "IM MAD" face, trying to eat with a fork, which wasn't working out so hot. She rolled her eyes, and went to grab something to go and left as fast as she could. She ate the muffin she got on her way to the control room, "Maybe if I keep my self busy I can get through this day," she tried to convince herself. The first person she noticed was Elizabeth and she walked right up to her, " Hello, Dr. Weir, how are you this morning?" Elizabeth gave Teyla a small smile, "fine, ooh will you excuse me." She walked off leaving Teyla in suspicion, "What is that woman's problem?" she asked herself. She turned to see where she had gone. She was now talking to John, "ohh lover boy," she said under her breath. She went up to the two to see what was going on for today.

"Well, it's this really small planet called Bosa, and I think it might be useful to go there." Sheppard said with excitement.

"Okay John, then you can go, your lucky you asked me yesterday, because if you would have just told me today then I wouldn't be as happy to let you go." Elizabeth said in play-ful voice.

Teyla smirked, "John must be the reason she's so moody," she though to herself.

"John, may I come with you?" Teyla jumped into their conversation.

Sure, if you really want to go!" he said with a big smile and the turned his attention behind Teyla, "ready Ronon?"

Teyla stood there frozen as she heared his deep voice reply, "Lets go Sheppard!"

She gave Sheppard a small smile as she felt Ronon's body heat approaching them. He stood on the right side of her and she dared not to look up.

"Are you coming with us Teyla?" Ronon said in a soft voice, which he only used with her.

She looked up at him, with her bangs covering half her face, "uhhh..no..I feel sick." She smiled at Elizabeth and John and left the circle that they had just formed. She walked away in a hurry and was relieved when she was out of the room. She hurried to see Dr. Beckett, who was probably busy, but that's what she needed, work. She saw him right when she opened the door, he was standing with a young woman who was awfully friendly with him.

Teyla walked straight to him, "Carson, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said in a low voice while holding one hand over the back of her neck. He excused himself from the found woman took Teyla to the side.

"What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern. She walked over to a chair and sat down , "Well, my head has been hurting very badly, it got better around 10 this morning and now it's killing me again."

He smiled and walked over to a white cabinet and pulled a small white bottle out. She took two pills out of it and handed them to Teyla.

"Take these two, its nothing special but, it will help." he smiled at her as he saw her make a disgusted face as she took the pills down.

She stuck out her tongue in disgust, " Um, do you mind if I hang around here today and help with some work?"

"Sure" he said while laughing at her face expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own the characters on Stargate Atlantis. (But I wouldn't mind owning Jason Momoa(Dex) for a day!) :D**

**CH. 5**

Ronon along with McKay, Sheppard, and a young solider named Lt. Crows, were very close to landing on Bosa. Sheppard and McKay sat in the front and Ronon and Crows sat behind. McKay was the only one talking out of the four of them.

"So tell me Ronon have you learned to use a fork yet?" McKay said in his snobbish voice.

Lt. Crows chuckled and turned his head to look at Ronon who had a gun pointed to his face in a split second. Crowe gulped, gave him a small sorry and looked away.

"Ronon!" Sheppard yelled at the enraged man with dread locks. Ronon put his gun away, but Crows was still scared shit less.

They finally landed and when the door opened, it revealed a planet of green.

McKay was the first out, followed by Crows, then Sheppard, and finally Ronon.

"Wow, this is nice!" Sheppard spun around to look at his surroundings.

Everywhere you looked there were flowers with bright apple green grass. It was like stepping into a thick forest straight out of a story book. There was a mixture of small and tall rich green trees everywhere. The scent was even better, it smelled like fresh rain had just fallen and awaken every smell the plants had to offer, but everything was dry. The sky was clear blue and you could hear birds chirping. Sheppard found a little path through the trees and they all set out, unaware of who they would meet.

After a mile or so, with no interruptions, Ronon whispered, "stop," and they did as he ordered. They stood very still, "Someone is watching us," Ronon said in a voice loud enough so only the four of them could hear.

"Okay! Why does this always happen? Why is someone always sneaking up on us? This is so cliche," McKay started to complain in a hush tone.

"Shut up!" Sheppard blurted out and gave him a stearin look. A flash and a sound of a gun going off was all they could here. The next thing they knew Sheppard was on the ground, covering his head.

"Sheppard!" Ronon and Mckay yelled. Sheppard got up off of the soft grass and pointed his gun in the bushes.

"Ask who's there!" McKay said as he stood behind Ronon who also had a gun aiming at the bush.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident," came a voice from the bush. A young boy about the age of 14 came from behind it with his hands in the air.

He looked at their faces pleading for mercy.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" McKay shouted at the teen as came out from behind Ronon. He approached the teen with a stern look on his face and looked like he was ready to kill the kid.

"Rodney!" Sheppard said in a annoyed voice while prolonging his name.

McKay backed off and the young boy put his hands to his side and introduced himself, "My name is Rixs."

They followed the young boy who said that his village was just a few minutes away and that his father, Carib, would want to meet them. Just like the boy said they were in a small village, but strangely it was not green like the rest of the land they have seen. You would think that since it's a village and people lived there, that it would at least have small farms near the houses.

"This looks friendly," McKay said sarcastically to Sheppard, who gave him a weak unsure smile.

A short fat man with a long white beard approached them. He was wearing rags, much like the other villagers they saw so far, and was balding.

He limped to Sheppard and extended his hand, "Hello friend," he smiled to show bright yellow teeth.

Sheppard smiled at the odd looking man, and followed him with the others close behind into a small hut. It was smaller inside then it was on the outside, it only had some pillows on the floor and a small table in the center.

"My name is Carib, and your names?" he asked them while flashing his rotting teeth once more.

Sheppard introduced them, "this is McKay , Crows, and Ron.." Ronon wasn't with them. Ronon peaked his head into the hut, "I'll stay out here, if you don't mind," Ronon said to Sheppard.

"Sure, just don't get lost...we might need you." Sheppard informed him.

"So what brings you here?" Carib was now sitting down and looking at Sheppard with a smile, but not a good smile. It was the kind that turned your stomach inside out and made your head hurt with worry.

Sheppard hesitantly spoke, "Oh, well we're just passing by and we will leave soon. We don't want to bother you folks."

" Ohh you don't need to be leaving, please stay, we haven't had company in a long time." Carib had a strange glimmer in his eye as he said that.

Sheppard felt the negativity of his environment, " No I'm sorry, we have to be going. We're gonna miss dinner if we don't leave this instant." Sheppard tried to joke his way out of the hut.

"Well, suit yourselves," Carib still smiling got up and motioned them out.

McKay was the first to step out, "Sheppard!" he yelled. Sheppard uncovered the strap of cloth that was covering the entrance where McKay stood frozen.

"Ohh shit, I guess we are gonna miss dinner." Sheppard stood as frozen as McKay and now Corws. They were surrounded, the villagers held them at gun point, and it didn't look as if they were helpless any longer.

Three men led them to another tent where they were tied down to posts.

"You know, I don't remember how many times, friendly villagers turned into bad villagers, but I can remember being tied up a lot." McKay said in his familiar annoyed tone.

"I wanna hit you, but my hands are tied." Sheppard glanced at McKay and then looked at Crows, "Remind me to slap him on the head if we get free."

"IF!" Crows cried out in horror at Sheppards remark.

"Where the hell is Ronon?" Sheppard had just noticed at the mix of all the commotion that Ronon was missing. Nearly five minutes had passed and Rixs came in to check on them , " Were almost ready for you!" he gave them wicked smile.

"Ready for what?" Sheppard asked with suspicion in his voice.

"For the feast of course!" Rixs smiled warmly at them, " We haven't had good food like you come along in a while. Rixs smiled again as he walked out of the hut.

"You should have let me hurt him when I had the chance!" McKay said to Sheppard in a know-it-all voice.

Two minutes after, Ronon was cutting a hole in the back of the hut big enought for someone to crawl out of. He put his finger to his lips to silence them and cut them lose one by one. They sneaked out of the tent and ran to a wooded area just a few feet away from the hut.

"How you guys doing?" Ronon asked as they each hid behind a tree.

McKay was holding back not to yell, "They were going to eat me!" he glared at him, "But how are you?"

"Ohh so that's what the fires were for!" Ronon chucked a little when he said it.

"They are gone Carib!" They heard a voice yell out.

"Find them now!" Carib shouted as about 15 men started to look for them.

"We can take them!" Ronon said to Sheppard.

"Or we can just sneak off and pretend we were never hear." McKay said hopefully while looking at the two of them.

"McKay's right, surprisingly" Sheppard directed his attention to Ronon, "we shouldn't complicate the situation."

The began to sneak off deeper into the forest and as soon as they were deep enough Sheppard smacked McKay on the back of the head.

"Ow!" McKay yelled out and in a matter of seconds they heard a man, "They are here!"

All four of them zoomed off, "You know I'm not too favorable to running away from a fight!" Ronon said in between steps and breaths.

"Well, this is an order," Sheppard said, "And we wouldn't be running if you would have never left!"

Ronon looked at him as they ran past trees and ducked branches, "Well, I was busy!"

"Busy?" Sheppard shouted, "doing what?"

They had just reached the ship, McKay and Crows quickly ran inside. Sheppard was about to follow, but Ronon held him back.

"Picking flowers." Ronon said with his head down as he turned bright red.

Sheppard gave him a puzzled look, "Excuse me?"

"I'll tell you about it when we get to Atlantis, just stay quiet about this okay!" Ronon gave him a stern look as he said it. They hoped into the ship and were gone before any of the villagers reached them.

Back at Atlantis, it was two hours after they came back and Ronon and Sheppard sat down in a small private room. Ronon looked at Sheppard who looked a bit confused and freaked out.

"Okay here," Ronon pulled out a bag and took out of it a long steamed flower. It was bright red with long, skinny, pointy petals.

"This?" Sheppard took the flower from his hand and looked at it with a puzzled look.

"You know," Sheppard began, " I could have gotten you this same flower from the flower lady that lived on my block."

"No you couldn't have!" Ronon gave him an angry look, "This flower is rare."

Sheppard examined the flower and then took a smell of it, "It doesn't even smell nice."

"Well, I got it for you." Ronon said confidently.

Sheppard gave him look of horror and dropped the flower on the table.

"It's so you can give it to Dr.Weir" Ronon said annoyed at Sheppards reaction.

"Oh, so you think Elizabeth will like this?" Sheppard asked as he picked the flower up again.

"Yes," Ronon leaned back in his chair, "Tell her to leave it in water and wait till the night falls."

Sheppard gave his friend another puzzled look, "Why?"

"Because that's when it gives of its aroma." Ronon smiled, "It's an aphrodisiac!"

Sheppard smiled at him as he raised one eyebrow,"Really?"

Ronon smiled back, "No," he put on his serious face, "But if you want Dr.Weir's affection you need to do something nice."

Sheppards smile faded as his thoughts of what an aphrodisiac can do disappeared.

It was about 7 at night when Sheppard got the nerve to go and speak to Elizabeth, who was in her room. He knocked and opened the door when she said to come in.

"Oh, hi John." Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face, which only Sheppard can bring about.

"Hi Liz," Sheppard strolled in and looked around the room, "Wow, nice room you got!"

She laughed a little, "Um, so what's going on?"

"Oh I just wanted to give you something I picked out on our mission today!" he took the flower from behind his back and gave it her.

She blushed furiously, "John... thank you," she wrapped her arms around him and he blushed.

She let go and went to the bathroom to get a vase and some water. She came back and put the vase on her desk.

"Oh, wait till night falls, that's when it starts to give of its aroma," he said unsure.

"Oh okay," She smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, well I have to go," he slowly backed away and left her room.

She sat on her bed confused by his behavior but she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

Ronon wasn't as brave as Sheppard was and waited till Teyla was asleep to go give her the flowers. He put them in a vase and wrote her a short note to go along with it. He crept into her room making sure that no one saw him and that she didn't wake up. The room was lit with candles and they left a glare on her skin that gave her a golden complexion. He walked over to her bed and kneeled on one knee right by the edge, where her head was laying. He lightly put the vase and note on the night stand and could already start to smell the flower getting stronger. He was kneeling by her for a few minutes, just starting at her face. He began to trace the curves of her face with his finger tip. He remember that he couldn't have her and right when that though hit him, his stomach began to hurt painfully. He kissed the tip of his finger, put it lightly to her lips, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I don't own any of the characters! I just wanted to let you guys know that I really want this fanfic to be long so I'm making it dramatic! And thank you to all the people who reviewed!Hope you like the chapter...

CHP. 6

The warmth of the candles in the room warmed the top of her body that wasn't covered by a violet thick blanket. A strong seductive smell surrounded her and gently touched her cheek to wake her. She opened her eyes and stroked them soothingly. At first the bright light from the candles blinded her vision, but the erotic smell that surrounded her, opened her eyes. She inhaled deeply and looked over the night table next to her. There stood three bright red flowers, the red that night was brighter then usual, and it smelled sweeter just for her. As she smiled lightly at the flowers and wondered who they were from, she saw a white paper folded in half sitting right beside the vase. She picked it up and opened, scared that it wasn't from Ronon. She took a deep breath before she looked at what it said. Her eyes widened and a grin fell open her face.

It was from Ronon and it simply read, "I'm not too much for words. In fact I'm not too much for apologizes, but for you, I'll say I'm sorry once more. Signed Ronon, your friend." She saddened as she read the last word, "friend." She placed the note to her chest and laid her head back on her pillow. It was only 3 am, but she didn't think that she could wait till morning to talk to him. She got up, dressed herself quickly, and bolted out of the door, with the flowers still in her hand. It was very quite late at night and Ronon's room was not very far, but it seemed like she was walking for hours. She was about to turn the corner, when she noticed the door to the small room was open. She stopped before the inside of the room came into view. She poked her head in and there he, sitting alone in the dark, with his back turned to her. She stepped in and hit the light switch, but he turned with such swiftness that she though that she was dead on the spot. He was out of his seat and looking right at her. "Teyla," he said in his deep voice, that sounded surprised and rather shocked that she was standing before him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," he turned to sit down again with his back still turned to the door.

She walked over slowly and sat down next to him. She wasn't sure what she would say to him next, and she didn't care. She needed to be near him, from where she sat, she could smell him, a mix of freshness and leather.

She smiled warmly at him, "Are these from you?" she showed him the flower which she held tightly in her hand and close to her heart. He didn't look her in the eye, but smiled at the flowers, "yes." Before he knew what had happened she had her arms wrapped around her neck. She pulled him to her and took his smell in deeper, wanting to have it engraved in her memory.

"Thank you," she whispered softly in his ear, sending shivers down his back. She felt him put his hands on the lower sides of her back. She took the chance, she needed to take it, she moved her head to look at him, now finally they were eye to eye. His clear green eyes pierced her, he gave her the feeling that he could read her mind, which aroused her. She pressed her lips to his and then pulled their bodies closer until there was no space between their chests. His lips were warm and soft and made her melt as she touched them. His beared tickled her skin, but she loved the taste of his lips. They tasted of sweet, like honey, because he had just drank a warm cup of tea. The only problem was that he wasn't kissing her back and before she knew why, he gently pulled her arms down from around his neck She broke the kiss, backed slightly way and sat there confused and hurt, because she knew. She knew that he was rejecting her.

He looked away from her hurt eyes, and stared at his hands clasped together on top of the table.He began to rub his palms together and quietly began his sentence, "I don't feel that way for you Teyla."

He knew that she was beginning to cry, he could feel her pain in him, as if it was him hurt not her. His stomach began to bother him again, but he ignored it and said in a stern voice, "I did say in the note, "friend", did I?" He still didn't look at her, he couldn't, this was one of the most painful things that he has ever had to do. Everything that he had gone through before, the running, the pain, the loneliness, it didn't compare to the pain that he was feeling at the moment. He finally lifted his head to look at her, but she wasn't crying, her face was dry, except for an extremely painful look on her face, she seemed fine. She didn't say anything and even if she wanted to break his bones, he wouldn't have fought back. She looked him in his eyes, full of tears now. Her browns eyes sparkled and shook, she bit her lower lip to keep her from bursting into tears. She began to shake her head at him in disagreement, not wanting to believe what was happening.

"You, Ronon Dex, make people believe that you're some kind of tough, dangerous man."

She said with a noble voice and got up from her seat, "But you're a coward and a pig, and I hate you!" She said with a quiet rage that sounded more violent then if she were yelling. He just sat there and took it, but didn't have the courage to look at her. He could tell that she was trying to come off as strong as possible, but when it comes to emotions it's hard to not fall from grace. She put the flowers and the vase on the table as gently as possible and quietly walked out of the room. He didn't move for quite some time after, his body wouldn't allow him to.

He closed his eyes and imagined being back on his home planet, "Then I could have her," he thought to himself. Minutes later he walked out the room, just one hour before sunrise, and finally went to his room to sleep. Of course, it didn't take too long for him to drift off and that morning he had a horrible nightmare.

---- He was back at home, laying on the thick green grass by his favorite rock. It's where he came to think when he was a young boy. He lay there and watched the clouds go by and felt a breeze gently touch his shirt. He heard a young woman laughing, he lifted his body to see who it was and saw Teyla laughing and running towards him. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was down and lightly being carried up by the wind. She had a no-sleeve, short, white dress on, that twirled around her legs. She finally reached him out of breath and dropped on the grass right beside him. She was still smiling and laughing, like a woman in love, and soon her laughing died down and with her joyful expression, ask him, "Are you okay?" They leaned on their elbows in the grass and faced each other, "Yes, I am...now," he answered her while smiling. She touched his face gently with the palm of her hand, and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

"I've never seen you this happy Teyla," Ronon said while staring into her chestnut eyes.

"Well, I've never been married before," she said with excitement and laughter in her voice.

He laid down back on the grass and smiled to himself, "Married?" he asked her.

She laid her chest on his and looked him in the face, "Yes," she smiled seductively.

"I'm still a warrior you know, don't be fooled by this sudden turn around. You try to get your way out of this and I'll hunt you down," she warned him in a sexy way.

"I'm a solider young lady; I'm not scared of you!" he said in a playful voice, which he never used before in his life. She got a devilish face on and tackled him at an instant. They rolled in the grass play fighting and Ronon was letting her win. She pinned him down to the ground and sat on his back. He started laughing, but stopped as he felt her weight lift off of him. He quickly turned his body around and saw that she was gone, out of site. He looked around frantically and yelled her name out, hoping to hear a response. As he got up and turned to the city, his heart skipped, because right before his eyes the Wraith were destroying everything. ----------

He awoke in a deep sweat and for a second didn't know where he was. He took a minute or two to get himself back together. His mind was scrambled and it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He felt empty, but he knew he couldn't show it. No one could know what he was going through and he couldn't slip up. When he was finally back to himself he went out for a walk, mainly so he could have a chance to bump into Teyla, but he bumped into Sheppard instead.

"Hey Ronon, thanks for the flower, that shit actually worked," Sheppard said to Ronon who seemed like his mind was elsewhere.

He was just staring into space and Sheppard took it upon himself to snapping him out of it.Ronon shook his head clear and went on as if nothing happened. For five days, he didn't see her anywhere. He had never felt more lonely in his life. He could feel himself losing energy each day and being that weak bothered him. He had worked the last 7 years to lose the weak part of himself and to strip away any other needs except for the instinct to kill the Wraith. She had an influence on him and he realized from that moment on, that she was his energy, and without her he would starve to death. That was the reason his stomach would hurt when ever his heart felt distant from her, or he tried to distance himself. But there was no way that he would let the Wraith hurt her, and keeping himself away from her was the only way to save her. He had forgotten about the fear he had for the last seven year, of letting anyone get too close. He had gotten this far, he made friends with the team, but letting Teyla into his heart, that would be taking a dangerous risk.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE: This is my first Fan Fiction! So please understand that I'm still improving and the next story, "IF" there is a next one, will be much better.

REVIEWS:

**Cathain Nottihgham: Thank you so much for you comments, and for spreading the word! You're the best! **

**Deal4321: Thanks for the comment and I promise, much more on the way!**

**Cassandra Dark: I love you Mel!**

**Sheppardster: Thank you very much and I hope your enjoying the story.**

**Nykky: Well, I was a Teyla and Sheppard fan too, but that was until Ronon came into the picture! I know that you don't like the whole Sheppard and Weir thing, but I had the need to put that into the story. Instead of just saying that Sheppard had no feelings for Teyla, I wanted to show a change of heart. **

**Twich in my Eye: I'm sure you've figured out what's up with Ronon, Teyla is his food, and without her he goes hungery. Yes, weird I know...haha..she's not his food literally..unless he belongs to the people of Planet Bosa(Past Chapter). **

**Thedummie2: I'll check my grammar and spelling, but I promise you I can't catch everything! Also, this is my first fanfic and I'm not the best writer, I'm a better artist, but I'll see what I can do with the Plot. **

**Fantasy Loremaster: Thanks for the advice, I will try to slow it down. I already have like 15 different ideas in my head, but I'll try. I didn't notice I was going on fast! Thanks for letting me know! **

**CHP. 7 **

Although Ronon hadn't seen Teyla for five straight days, she did see him. Each day she would see him somewhere but dared not to approach him. She saw him each morning in the cafeteria and he would always have his back to the door, so he never got a chance to notice her. She would always wait to eat until he left. She felt that if he did see her she would feel uncomfortable because she was rejected. She was still angry at him and that's for sure but she was mostly hurt. She hated the fact that she couldn't have him. She didn't talk to anyone the day after he hurt her, she couldn't handle human contact. The next day she was even worse but at least she spoke to anyone who cared to address her. She went to see Elizabeth that afternoon, to see if there was anything she could do. When she walked into Elisabeth's office she saw something very odd and unusual. She saw Elizabeth sitting alone, staring into space and smiling.

"Hello Dr. Weir," Teyla said politely as she peaked her head behind the crack of the door.

Elizabeth snapped out of her daydream and welcomed Teyla in. Elizabeth sat down at her desk and crossed her hands while smiling at Teyla who took a seat also.

"What can I do for you Teyla?" Dr. Weir asked Teyla who was fidgeting in her seat. Teyla looked up at Elizabeth and smiled, "Nothing really, I just wanted to see what are the plans for the up coming week."

Elizabeth leaned forward on her desk, "Well, I know that we are planning on going to a new planet in about a week or less." Teyla smiled, finally something to do other then just think about Ronon all day.

"Great!" Teyla said with excitement and got out her seat to leave. She stopped just before the door and turned to face Elizabeth again.

"Dr. Weir, can I ask you something?" Teyla asked in a soft voice with her hand still on the door.

Elizabeth looked up at her, "Teyla, you can call me Elizabeth and yes go ahead with your question."

Teyla was taken back by Elizabeth's happy mood and had to ask her, "Why are you so happy today?" Teyla was expecting Elizabeth to get angry with her but she didn't. Elizabeth got up from her desk, walked over to Teyla and placed her hand on her shoulder.

She gave Teyla a warm smile and in a dreamy voice said, "Teyla, I'm so happy because I finally realized that men are slow creatures." Teyla was holding back to not laugh at Elizabeth's explanation as she continued, "They don't see things as clear as us and it might take them a couple of weeks to figure something very simple out." Teyla's face became serious for a moment as she repeated what Elzabeth just said to her in her head. Teyla bowed her head at Elizabeth and walked off to her room. She walked into her room which was dark and it sent a shiver down her spine. She took her boots off first and set them aside. "Ah, it feels good to relax," she said out loud to herself as she felt a slight breeze touch her bare legs. She turned the light on and adjusted it so it wasn't too bright. It gave the room a candle glow but it didn't give it the warmth a candle would. She hadn't lite any of her candles since that night. She didn't feel very spiritual anymore, she just felt like she wanted to curl up into a corner and cry. She took her clothes off and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and turned the water on to let it form into a hot bath. She stood in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair slowely. She gently ran the comb through her brown hair without taking her eyes of her mirrored image. She didn't see herself, she saw Ronon in the reflection. She dropped the comb on the ground but didn't move her eyes from the oval mirror in front of her. She extended her right hand towards the image and let her fingers gently touch it. She could see herself touching his face, but she couldn't feel him. All her finger tips felt was the hard and cold mirror. Her eyes began water and she quickly pulled her hand back and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, her cheeks were wet and Ronon was gone. She turned the water off which had created a hot bath for her and sat slowly into the water. The water caressed every curve of her body as she entered it and hugged her skin when she was all the way in. Her thoughts trailed off to the first day they met him. She remembered how he seemed so savage yet she was instantly attracted for some strange reason. He didn't rise her interested by the way he looked, but by the way his eyes looked, as if they could tell a story. She new he was dangerous but she felt a sense of security after only an hour of being near him.

Flashback

Teyla and Sheppard are sitting in Ronon's cave trying explain themselves to him.

Ronon tells them that he had seen Aiden and that he killed the Wraith that was hunting them.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ronon asked suspiciously as he kept his eyes on the two of them.

Teyla spoke up, "His name is Aiden Ford and he is sick. He needs our help." Ronon looked at Teyla and she didn't think that Sheppard noticed but she did. The way Ronon looked at her, she could tell that he was looking at her with a main interest in her body. She couldn't blame him, he did look like he hadn't seen a woman in a decade, so his hungry animal expression was understandable. He did make her uncomfortable nonetheless, and she was glad when he turned his attention back to Sheppard, "Thought he'd been in the sun too long . It can make you sick here."

Sheppard who tried to come off as friendly as possible said, "We know that, and that may be true, but that's not all that's wrong with him." Ronon gave him another suspicions look through his black sun screen and messy hair.

"Then why is he running from you?" Ronon asked Sheppard in such a way that made you suspicious of yourself.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Well he's not, exactly."

End Flashback

Teyla snapped back into reality and added some soap to her bath. It was a type of dried flower that she used at home when she took warm baths. She relaxed her body and sank deeper into the warm water surrounding her body. Her thoughts once again went back to Ronon.

Flashback

She was pointing her rifle at Ronon as he spoke, "I told you I have to get to the Ring." She looked at Sheppard for a reaction but never took the gun of Ronon.

"Why?" Sheppard said with interest as he too aimed his rifle.

Ronon looked at Sheppard with his hands up, "Because the Wraith are coming." Teylas heart began to beat louder. She never got used to dealing with Wraith and although she never showed it the fear of them was immense.

"How do you know?" Sheppard asked with suspicion and glanced at Teyla.

"I know, they are hunting me." Ronon said with such dept in his voice that it could send an echo. She remembered the feeling he gave her when he said that. At an instant all of the fear she had of him, faded like it was never there.

"Join the club," Sheppard said jokingly. Teyla couldn't take her eyes off of Ronon from that moment on. She remembered the look on his face when he caught her staring He looked as if all the tension he had was released when her eyes feel upon his. It made her feel like she had a connection with him, "You are a runner," she finally said. When Ronon finally agreed to let the team help him, he let Sheppard go and made Teyla stay with him. He had stunned both her and Sheppard just moments before, but Teyla understood all of his actions and held no grudge.

She still couldn't look away from his face even though he had a gun pointed to her chest.

"This is not necessary, you know," she said referring to the rifle pointed at her. She remembered how he looked at her at that moment after she said it. His eyes gave her the feeling that he was scared of her and that having that gun between them would protect him.

He put his gun down and she quietly said, "How long have you been on the run?"

He looked at her, "Seven years," he said with a voice that disguised his sadness.

She could feel his pain, "And you have been on your own all that time?"

She could remember his face when she asked him, his expression was photographed in her memory, "Not much choice."

"Afraid of bringing down the Wraith down on anyone you were with?" Teyla asked with concern and an eagerness in her voice.

End Flashback

Teyla snapped back to reality, wide eyed, and remembered something else he said in their conversation and repeated it out loud.

"He said.. I stayed–one night–had a real meal for a change. I went away the next day. Didn't matter. I later heard: the whole village..." She wrapped her arms around her self, and sat in silence. She was still angry with the way he acted but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't a feeling of pity, but more of a need to help him. He sure as hell didn't need her pity, he was a capable man who could take care of himself.

"If he wants my help," she said outloud as she got up from her bath and grabbed her towel, "then he has to apologize again."


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEWS:**

deal4321: DON'T BEG! I GOT YOU! HERE, HERE...more...heheh

Alimoe: You got a great one...woo..LONG..LOVES IT! THANK YOU FOR recognizing the growth of their relationships! You made my Day:)

NOTE: THERE ARE MORE FLASHBACKS! As soon as I get my hands on the transcripts for the episode of "Instinct", I will get started on the next chapter!

OH and a word of Warning...the Rating on this story will change..hope you guys don't mind. I will make it tastefull! PROMISE!

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED HERE! PLEASE!**

**---------**

CHAP.8

His body was tense, there wasn't a muscle in his body that wasn't burning at this point. He was alone in the training room and enjoyed the silence. It always helped him think. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and sweat dripped from his forehead to his stomach. His bare chest glistened in dim light of the room and every curve of his arms, chest and back throbbed. He had been forcing his body to its limit for about 3 hours now. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he begun another martial arts routine. His face changed from a relaxed expression to a focused one. With his legs apart and his sword in his hands, placed to the right of him, he moved the sword. He did it with such precision and grace that you would think he was gentle for a minute. He moved slowly at first and then cut the air with crisp, sharp moves that were so fast they seemed invisible to the untrained eye. The first hour in the room was easy because all his thoughts consisted of the imaginary Wraith that were in the room with him. He wasn't losing his mind, he was just trying to get his anger to increase. His sword swung to the left and then to the right. He used combinations that bent his body in ways that only a gymnast could move. By the second hour everyone that had ever done him wrong was in the room with him, including his dead ex-task master. He did anything to get Teyla off his mind, including brining back demons that he pushed to the back of his subconscious. His arms moved in sharp jolts and his sword followed, becoming part of his body. Ever so often they would come to him in his dream, the demons. He sliced another body in the air and imagined another Wraith coming at him. He had many of them and didn't know why they haunted him. He spun around and extended his arm with the sword in it and let out a loud roar. His chest raised as he took deep breaths and then released them. His heart was pounding out of every place that you could feel a pulse beat. He didn't stop even though he felt like collapsing on the floor. He walked over to the middle of the room again and got into another fight stance, except this time he had no sword. He bent his knees and crouched on the floor. He stood in that position for a while and let his spirit drift back into his body slowly. He tried to calm his nerves but blood was rushing to his head and his imagination was getting ahead of him. Now he had release all his demons; they were there with him in the room. He dared not open his eyes, he would go crazy if he did. He felt like he could hear them, whispering, waiting to strike. Suddenly Teyla popped into his head with a gentle gaze and a warm smile. He heart beat went back to normal and he slowly opened his eyes. They were gone; the room was empty and his soul returned.

"There is no getting away from you." He said to himself, while crouching on the floor. He extended his arms to the top of his head and lightly sprang off of the ground. His body twisted through the air like a feather and then gently landed again. He stood there for a second and then walked over to the balcony. He grabbed a towel of off the shelf as he headed in to the open. He wiped the sweat that was dripping off of him and put on his black shirt. The ocean breeze lightly touched his warm tanned skin. He leaned on the railing looking out to the world in front of him. He could smell the ocean all around him and it instantly cleared his head of all unwanted thoughts.

FLASHBACK

Ronon sat on a rock while pointing a gun at Teyla. He could hear Carson unpacking his equipment in the back of him.

"A little help," He said and clearly remembered her face as she headed for his shirt. He remembered even more how she looked at him when his chest was revealed. He saw the fear mixed with lust on account of the Wraith teeth hanging from around his neck. They stood there transfixed at each other.

"My God! Tell me you didn't try to cut this thing out yourself." Carson pulled him out of his dreamy gaze.

He looked away from Teyla, "Yeah, I tried once with a mirror. Couldn't quite reach. Most of it's from two different doctors."

"No-one I know who calls himself a doctor would do this," said Carson as he used an Ancient Device and pointed it at the Ronon's back.

"Is that Ancestor technology?" He asked Carson who was busy at work.

"That it is," Carson said in a voice that didn't sound too hopeful. Ronon didn't see Carson's expression, but he did see Teyla's eyes sadden.

"Son, you're gonna have to put that weapon down and lie down.," Carson said to Ronon with concern and sincerity in his voice.

"Not a chance," he said quickly, not taking his gun and eyes off Teyla.

"Now you listen to me. I've located the transmitter. It's in the soft tissue next to the second thoracic vertebrae." Carson tried to explain but doubted that Ronon would listen.

"Good, cut it out," he said without even thinking anything through.

"I can't do that with you sitting up like this, and I'm gonna have to give you some anaesthetic to make you sleep." Carson again tried to plead with the shirtless Runner.

"No you're not," Ronon remembered the fear that struck him when Carson said that. He didn't trust him at that time and putting him to sleep would definitely mean betraying him.

"Excuse me?" Carson said in disbelief of the young man's reaction.

Teyla's brown eyes locked with his and with such truth and hope she said, "Ronon, you need to trust us."

"I do," Ronon said as he raised his gun and pointed it at Teyla, "That's why he's here and you're still alive. Now get to work, Doc."

END FLASHBACK

Ronon leaned his head on his arm, not wanting to believe that he acted that way towards them. That seemed so long ago now, ages since he was so untrustworthy of everyone. He was still the same Ronon, but now he had something else to look forward to then just hunting the Wraith. He walked off the balcony and headed towards the door. He lazily made his way to his room and then shut the door as soon as he could. He was too tired to do anything except just go to sleep. He laid on his bed with his aching arms folded behind his heavy head. He remembered the expression on Teyla's face as Carson was cutting the device out of his back. She had horror in her eyes but at the same time she looked as if she wanted to hug him and help him.

"I'm such an idiot," Ronon muttered to himself as he stared at his white ceiling. He wanted to turn back time and make himself put the gun away and welcome her to help him. Instead, he was doing it again, pushing people away. He was alone again, lonely and his bones and muscles burning intensely. He got up and headed to the bathroom, "Geeze, what the fuck was I thinking?" he said under his breath, "I can't to sleep like this." He turned the showerhead on and removed his clothes. The water burned his ice cold skin as he moved under it. He closed his eyes and let the tiny sprinkles of water hit his face. As the water wet his hair he let out a sigh of relief. He was glad he could have a warm shower whenever he wanted now. The water almost put him in a trance, a sort of sleep-like state. He was standing up the whole time, but his mind wasn't alert. His imagination ran wild as he felt small hands come up behind him and felt them lightly run over his stomach. His muscles tightened and bulged at the feel of soft, warm skin upon them. He let a small moan leave his lips as he felt the hands move up his body around his chest muscles. He tiled his head back at the warm sensation of lips on his back. Soft kisses trailed up his spine. He felt himself get hard so he gripped the tiles around him. The hands moved from his chest back to his back and the kisses increased as he felt fingers massage his shoulders. He let out another moan and mumbled, "Teyla," as water gently entered in between his lips. As soon as he said her name his mind caught up to his body and sent him back to reality. His skin gave off a hint of red because the water was so hot. He quickly rubbed the plain white soap which was almost gone, all over his body. He washed himself off and stepped out of the shower.

"Man, I need to stop using so much soap," Ronon smiled to himself, "I've taken almost 3 showers per day since I've been here." He began to laugh at himself, and his obsession for making up for the last 7 years of being dirty. He dried himself off and put on a fresh pair of underwear and cotton shorts that were provided by the Atlantis team.

"I still don't know what the hell is cotton," Ronon said quietly as he peaked at his underwear and then at his shorts, "But it sure feels good." He let out a painful grunt as he slowly laid his body to rest. His mind was clear, except for the erotic experience he just had in the shower floating round his head. He though of the new planet they would go to tomorrow and how Teyla would act around him. He drifted off into sleep as his tired body went limp and became part of his bed.

He was dreaming again, he was back on Sateda, once more laying by the same rock watching the same exact sky as the night before. He was well aware that he was deep asleep but this time he didn't hear Teyla's laugh and as he looked around he didn't see her either. He got up and started walking down the hill with the bright sun above him and the soft green grass below. The air was crisp and clean and he took it all in. He could make out a small house in the distance. He began to walk faster towards it and as he sped up he found himself running. He ran faster and faster until he couldn't breath, but he didn't stop, but he also didn't make it. In the blink of an eye, the house was gone; turned to dust. He jolted out of his dream and quickly sat upright on his bed. His head was spinning and he had sweat trailing round his forehead. He took in a few deep breaths and shook of the spinning feeling. The sun broke in-between the blinds on the back wall of his bed. The sun had barely risen and was his wake-up call that morning. He violently jerked the covers off of himself and walked over to his closet. He put on all his clothing and sat down on his bed, waiting for Sheppard to radio him over to the Gate. He couldn't help but be worried if Teyla was gonna act weird around him. He wanted it to be like before, when she gave him warm smiles that kept him happy.

Flashback to Alien Planet occupied by Prisoners

Teyla and John sat in the front and McKat and Ronon sat in the back of the Puddle Jumper. As they made their way out of the Gate they saw a landscape covered in green.

"Look familiar?" Sheppard asked Ronon who looked more lost then he did.

"No" he answered plainly.

Teyla sighed, "Me either. I do not believe I have been to this planet before," she looked through the windows hoping to see something familiar..

"There's no sign of any settlements -- at least, nothing recent," McKay said.

Ronon pointed towards a hill, " Other than the smoke from that campfire."

"Ah. Yes, well, other than that," McKay said as he turned red.

He recalled how Teyla turned towards him and grinned. She didn't know it but that smile made his whole day okay. He always became mesmerized by her beautiful smile.

"We'll land within a few hundred yards," Sheppard announced to the three of them. They sat silently as the Jumper landed on a clear spot. They unbuckled themselves out of their seats and opened the door of the Puddle Jumper. As the door opened before them they saw an empty camp. Ronon took a few steps around the very dilapidated and barely held together shacks around the central are. There was debris whereever you stepped and Ronon saw McKay's face become disgusted by the littering. Ronon hopped over a metal plate on the ground and noticed that there was a fire still smoking. He looked around carefully but still couldn't see anyone in sight.

"It's primitive -- definitely primitive. Probably not even worth making contact. What is that smell?" McKay's nostrils flared which made Ronon chuckle.

Ronon inspected the fire from afar while Sheppard called out, "Hello!"

"It appears they left in a hurry," Teyla said to the team, while squinting at the blaring sun hitting her eyes.

"Not used to friendlies coming out of the Gate." Ronon heard Sheppard say as he finally strolled over to the fire. He bent down over it and lifted the wooden spoon out of the pot and into his mouth.

"What are you ... oh my God, he's tasting it! You don't know what that is -- that could be their laundry!" McKay shouted at Ronon in horror.

"Very good!" Ronon said with his mouth full of food.

"Oh yes, good idea! And when you're finished with their porridge, why don't we try their beds, hmm?" McKay shouted at Ronon ,again, as if he was speaking to a young child.

"Want some?" Ronon asked Teyla who held back a smile. He laughed a little as she turned away from him.

"How good is it?" McKay asked Ronon hoping to get some also.

"Leave it be, Goldilocks," Sheppard warned the hungry McKay.

END FLASHBACK

Ronon snapped out of his daydream as Sheppard radioed him.

"Ronon, be in the Gate Room in one hour." Sheppard said over the radio.

"Yes sir," Ronon radioed him back.

Ronon put the radio down on his night stand and got into a more comfortable position.

FLASHBACK

"Take cover!" He heard Sheppard yell as they all ducked. He didn't know what hit them, he was too busy eating that he forgot that they could be attacked at any moment. He looked over the bushes and they saw a whole army of dirty men, untidy, and dressed in scruffy leather. He saw the rest of his team duck again as they hear explosions near by.

"What the hell's in those slingshots!" Ronon asks Sheppard while they return fire.

Ronon remembered the burning sensation in his leg just above his ankle.

"You alright?" McKay asked Ronon who was examining his leg.

"I'm fine," he answered as he snapped off the back end of the arrow and pulled the rest of it through his leg.

He winced in pain and Sheppard shouted at the men, "You know, this is not a good way to make good friends! But we'll leave if you want us to!" He looked up at Sheppard as they waited for a reply.

Sheppard turned to them, " I'll take that as a yes. Let's go back to the Jumper. Teyla, you're on point; I'll take the six; McKay, help Ronon."

"Don't worry about me," he told Sheppard trying to make his injury seem far worse then it already was.

"I'm a worrier -- let the man give you a hand," Sheppard said in a sincere voice.

They all stood up and heard a man yell, "Fire!"

In a split second slingshots were buzzing by them again and they had to return fire.

Ronon remembered the tense stand-off and how the jets blew the locals off their feet. He didn't even remember seeing the ship come into view, until it was in front of them.

"Alright, move! Move!" Sheppard yelled to them and they raced off. Sheppard took the Jumper off of the ground and looked back at his small crew, "Everyone in one piece?"

"Yeah -- thanks to that ship, " Ronon stood up to get a better look at the ship but Teyla made him sit down again.

"Be still," she said gently as she bent down and looked at his leg. He tensed and melted at the same time. He remembered her warm hands on his leg, how good it felt. He wanted to kiss her so bad but he held back with every fiber of his body.

END FLASHBACK

Ronon got up from his bed and stretched his arms.

"Now," he rubbed his palms together, "Time for some food." He gathered his weapons and put them in their places around his body. He walked out of his room and headed down the hall. As he was getting closer to the turning the corner, he heard giggles and a man's voice. He stood close to the wall and then slowly peaked a little over the corner and hid out of sigh again. It was Elizabeth and John, acting a little too friendly.

"John," he heard her say in whisper, "what if someone sees us?" Ronon smirked at the situation and held back the urge to laugh.

"Don't worry," he heard John say in a seductive voice, "Just one kiss–that's all!" Ronon didn't know whether to turn the corner and interrupt them or wait till they left, both was rude. He heard a smack of the lips and then a giggle. He couldn't make out the next few word they said to each other except when Elizabeth said, "My room!" Ronon felt uncomfortable listening to the lovers conversation, but he had no choice. He peaked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear and went back to trying to reach the cafeteria.

"Fucking Sheppard," Ronon thought to himself, "Her room huh?" He shook his head in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Spoilers for Instinct**

Authors Note: I don't own the characters, sorry for any mistakes I don't have much time to go through and catch every single mistake!

By the way! ALL OF the transcripts(script to a episode) I use in my story I get from **GateWorld**!

**REVIEWS**:

Nerwen Aldarion: Thanks Gurl! I'm glad you find the story Funny:p

Alimoe: Thanks for another GREAT review! Yes, I can expect Weir/Shepp thing to be a shocker, but I figured they have known eachother way longer then Ronon and Teyla knew eachother. So they would be moving at a much fast rate!

Cathain: Gurl, I'm sorry for the withdrawls! Hehe..I'm so busy that I don't seem to have much time to write anymore! But the story must go on!

CHAP.9

It seemed like it would be a good day today, but Teyla still wasn't sure if Ronon was going with them on the mission. She put her vest on and let out a dreary sigh that no one could heard, "I hope he doesn't go". She trailed off after she said it because she new her heart prayed that he would come, just so she could be near him. She stood in her room alone and overwhelmed with her confusion. She felt so weak these days and it upset her greatly. She was a leader and leaders can't feel weak, but she still felt herself slowly losing her clear headed point of views.

"I am a horrible leader," she muttered to herself in a hush tone. She rubbed her hands as if they were burning with pain and lowered her head in shame. All she thought about was Ronon the last two days she never once let her people cross her mind. She felt the need to cry arise at the back of her throat, but she held it in.

FLASHBACK

"Now Teyla, you know better then to cry, leaders don't cry in public." Her father scowled the 7 year old, who was much more mature then she seemed. Teyla sniffled and wiped her tears off of her chubby cheeks. Her father smiled at her with such love and care that she felt like she never fell and scraped her knee in the first place. He rubbed dry the tear that got away on her left cheek and she smiled back at him.

"That is my wonderful girl," the dark haired man said as he rubbed her head.

"Daddy is it ever okay to cry?" Teyla asked her father, who took her by the hand.

"Of course, when we are alone; and if you are with a loved one" , he smiled down and his beautiful daughter. She flashed her white teeth at him and put a little spring in her step as they strolled on down the road.

END FLASHBACK

Teyla stood in the middle of her room, still lost in her thoughts of her magnificent father. She didn't realize that she was smiling and crying at the same time. He had been her guide and without him she felt lost at times. She always had an empty feeling in her soul that she believed would never be filled again. Sheppard radioed her to come to the gate room and so she left the thoughts of her father in the empty room.

The team stood before the gate ready to face the unknown world that lay before them. Teyla walked into the room where everyone was already gathered. She saw Ronon standing next to Sheppard having a conversation and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. She felt her heart pumping blood faster and she could have sworn that she had a sweet taste in her mouth. She new it was all from looking at him, but she couldn't stop. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to look collected and calm. She held her rifle by her side and put on the biggest fake smile she could make. She didn't take her eyes away from Ronon and Sheppard as she slowly waked down the stairs towards them. Every step she took towards them was more difficult; the closer she got the more she felt like she would faint.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth called after the nervous woman. Teyla abruptly turned around to face Elizabeth who was walking towards her. She smiled at the short haired woman and was relieved that Elizabeth stopped her before she made a fool of herself in front of Ronon.

"Yes Dr.Weir?" Teyla answered in her usual calm voice, "I mean Elizabeth," she corrected herself quickly. Elizabeth gave her a heartfelt smile as she stopped in front of the armed woman.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Elizabeth informed her as she saw Teyla's face lighten up with joy.

"I am fine," Teyla answered happily, "and you?" Elizabeth took a peek at John and slightly blushed, "Oh, I'm perfectly happy," she declared still grinning. They stood in an awkward silence which luckly was broken by Sheppard's jeering, "Lets go Rodney stop fixing yourself up. If you don't look good by now it's too late, everyone has seen your face already!" She said her good-bye to Dr.Weir and headed for the gate and made sure that she came nowhere close to Ronon.

The planet was made of pure fog or at least it seemed like it. Sheppard walked in front of Teyla as McKay and Ronon followed, breaking through the thick foggy night. Sheppard and Teyla had their firearms ready incase something popped out. They learned that danger could be around any corner and if your off your guard you could be caught.

"Great vacation getaway in the Pegasus Galaxy", Sheppard said sarcastically as he tried to see through the fog.

Teyla felt a chill go down her spine, "Where is everyone?" It seemed like they were the only ones who existed on the planet.

"There's smoke from the chimneys, they're inside." Ronon spoke finally after not saying a word since they left. Teyla knew it was because of her but she made no comment about or made it seem obvious that they weren't speaking to one another.

"Hmph. Can't say I blame them. Nothing I hate more than a damp cold", McKay said while examining his creepy surroundings. They arrived at a village square, which didn't look like anything on a night like this, and spread out in a semi-circle taking in their surroundings.

"Let's check this out", Sheppard said as he headed for a building with a ironclad door. They opened the door that lead to a candle and fire-lit village tavern and revealed a group of villagers. They all stopped and looked at the team, not smiling. They didn't seem too pleased to see stranglers in their town and they didn't seem to scared to show it.

"Howdy, folks", Sheppard said as he tried to lighten up the dull mood the villagers gave off. No one spoke they just stared until a young man by the name of Callup spoke up.

"Who are you?" Callup asked as he tried to study their faces.

"Sheppard,"he answered as he gestured the others to come in, "This is Teyla, Ronon, McKay..."

Ronon felt the awkward stares pierce through him and gave the crowd a ineffective wave.

The people would not budge their smile less faces and eyes away from the team.

"You from Ratira?" Callup said as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. Ronon noticed the way he looked at Teyla and it caused him to dislike the young man before even talking to him.

"No,",Sheppard said as he looked over his shoulder at McKay.

"Over the mountains, then?" Callup suggested one more time hoping to get the answer he wanted.

Sheppard spoke hesitantly, "A little further".

Callup looked at them with suspicion at first but then greeted them, "Huh. Then you've come a long way. You'll be in need of food and drink".

As soon as he heard the word food McKay was interested and eagerly made his way to the table with the rest of his team.

"Sit," Callup said as he glanced at Teyla once more. Ronon was the only one to notice the look and he was greatly irritated.

"I take it you don't get a lot of strangers around here?" McKay gestured at the staring crowed.

"No" ,Calluop said as he nearly collided with the huge Ronon while pulling out a bench for him to sit on, "Especially those who travel near dark." Ronon wanted knock him down but rethought it at the last minute, not wanting to cause trouble. He sat down at a chair close to Teyla, unintentionally of course.

"Why's that?" Sheppard asked the young man.

Callup looked up in surprise from wiping down their table, "You really don't know?"

"Callup!" a older, bearded man warned loudly while standing near the bar. He had his arms crossed and seemed very irritated, "What's your business here?"

"No business really, we're just travelers", Sheppard said to the man while turning up his charm.

"You'd best keep traveling, then", the man thereatened them, while they sat comfortably uneasy at their table. Sheppard could clearly see that his charm didn't work on the man because he didn't even blink.

Teyla looked around the room and noticed the failure in hospitality from the crowd. She looked at McKay whose charming smile faded to his usual skeptical look.

"Yeah," McKay said eyeballing the room and licking his lips lightly.

Goran still stood with his arms crossed and a face that meant business.

The team exchanged looks, but Teyla and Ronon dared not to look at each other.

"All right, then" , Sheppard said as everyone except Ronon made the notion to get up.

"Wait!" Callup said as he turned to Goran, "Goran, you can't send them out there".

Goran stood in silence while examining at the young bartender and then looked at Ronon, who was sitting at the table looking dangerously uninterested to leave.

"They look like they can take care of themselves," Goran said as he turned his gaze away from Ronon, "It may not even start tonight."

"It's been three months. How much longer do you think it'll wait?" Callup asked trying to persuade the grouchy old man.

McKay gave Callup a little wave and let his curiosity takeover his better judgment, ""Hi! What are you talking about?"

Goran let his arms fall to his sides and walked over to their table, "The Daimos". He leaned on wood as he gave them a hint that The Daimos wasn't a pleasant thing.

Teyla looked at Sheppard and they exchanged puzzled looks.

"Never heard of it," Sheppard said with the same lost look.

Goran looked at them, "It lives in the forest. It'll be feeding soon."

"And it is ... some kind of an animal, or…?" McKay asked, still trying to figure out the situation.

"It's a creature, that has the appearance of a man, but it can suck the very life from your bones. It leaves only a dead, withered husk behind," Goran said trying to scare them off.

"Sounds familiar," Sheppard said confidently while exchanging looks with Ronon, who looked ready to hunt.

Goran sat down with them at the table as Callup served them drinks. Goran motioned everyone to look away from them, and they obeyed. He had a sense of authority but still a hate and sadness covered him.

"Look, uh ... we know you're not used to dealing with strangers, but we may be able to help you with this little problem you're having. We're used to dealing with this kind of thing," Sheppard said. Ronon didn't even look inside his cup since he wasn't the one to stop and think before drinking or eating.

Teyla looked at the huge man as he gulped down his drink in a split second. She put on an irritated face and turned away from him.

"We call them the Wraith," Teyla said to Goran while feeling Ronon's leg brush up on hers. She was sitting right next to Ronon and his body heat seemed to be attracted to hers.

"They're the creatures from the old stories, from the time of the cullings," Goran said to the team.

Again Ronon brushed his leg against hers.

"What is going on through that brain of his, first he doesn't want me and now he's trying to touch me!" Teyla wondered to herself still annoyed by his actions. Ronon let his arm slide next to hers on the table and he felt heat pass through it.

"So you have heard of them?" McKay said as he noticed the Teyla's slightly angered face.

"Yes, but the histories of them are incomplete. They tell of the great ships that descended from the sky, but there's no description of the Wraith themselves, although there were a few among us who guessed the Daimos might be one of them," Goran said to the team of strangers.

"Why?" Teyla asked as she slid her arm farther from Ronons.

"Because it, too, came from the sky," Goran said replied with a slight horror in his blue eyes.

He told them the story of how the Wraith crashed on their planet just ten years ago. They listened letting his story seep into their minds.

"Wise decision", Ronon said as Goran said that they burned the Wraith bodies.

"Unfortunately, we didn't get them all," Goran said with pure sadness in his speech, "And although none of us saw it, evidently one of them survived."

McKay gave Goran a horrified look as his eyes shifted to the table in sadness.

"It took its first victim that very night. We tried to hunt it down, but we couldn't find it. It's been out there ever since," Goran began, "It feeds three, four times a year, takes two or three people each time."

McKay had a very hard time hearing Goran's story but Goran continued anyway, "Two years after the first attack, it took my own son."

The team whole team now had a hard time hearing the sad man's story, well everyone except Ronon who looked impressed. Goran looked down at the table and took a drink out of his cup.

"That's it? One Wraith in the forest?" Ronon asked as he reached for his gun and flicked the arming mechanism. He glanced at Teyla who looked pissed but tried to hid it.

"Yes," Goran said surprised by the huge man's reaction.

"I'm done by morning!" Ronon said while looking at Sheppard. Sheppard thought about it for a minute and jumped a little.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sheppard said stopping Ronon, "We'll all go together...in the daylight!"

Lightning crashed outside and filled the room with a slight glimmer of light. It was enough to convince Ronon to wait till morning. He wanted to protest just for the hell of it, but bit his tounge. He sighed at Sheppard and followed his order.

"You're really going to help us?" Callup asked as he brought them another pitcher.

"Well, like the man said," Sheppard said gesturing at Ronon, "it's just one Wraith. It'd be downright unneighborly if we didn't."

"In that case? Drinks are on me," Callup said happily as the Sheppard drank from his cup once again.

Ronon eyed the youth and made sure he didn't make any eye contact with Teyla. He sat back down and was pleased that Callup didn't take a glance at the lovely Athosian warrior. He wasn't sure what he would have done if the youth did glance, "probably trip him," he smirked as he though to himself.

"Well, uh ... let's not forget the food!" McKay pleaded as he watched Callup run off.

Goran studied the table full of strangers and smiled.

"Thank you", he praised Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and McKay who was rubbing his empty stomach.

After they ate Callup and Goran offered them free rooms for the night. They made their way up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. The walls were a beautiful mahogany and the floors were a cream color. It smelled like flowers and candle wax, which wasn't a bad mix. There was a long hall that held about 7 rooms.

"You can sleep here," Callup opened the first door for Teyla and she smiled warmly as she passed by him into her room. Callup was cheesing at the young woman and didn't notice the rage building up in Ronon face.

"Thank you ", Teyla said gesturing to Callup and then turning her gaze back to the rest of her team, "Good night." She closed the door behind her and exhaled with relief. Her room was small but cozy. Everything was made out of wood and the bed had clean white sheets on it. She took off her boots and vest and placed it on the ground next to the tiny closet. She admired the carved dresser, which had a beautiful patter or flowers on it. Someone knocked on her door and the first though that ran by her was that it was Ronon. She rushed to the door but stopped before she touched the handle and questioned about opening it. "What if is him..." she asked herself, but opened the door anyway. It was Callup standing in front of the door with a huge smile upon his face.

"Hello Miss Teyla," he greeted her nervously, " I just came by to give to this night gown." He handed her a white night gown from behind his back.

She took it and smiled at him, "Thank you." He nervously put his hands in and out of his pockets.

"It was my mothers," he said she unfolded the beautiful gown, " I didn't want you to sleep in your clothes."

He stopped himself and looked at her, "I mean..of course you can sleep in your clothes if you want.."

She grinned at him, "Thank you Callup, it is lovely," The boy blushed fiercely and rocked back and forth on his heals. Teyla didn't want to be rude to the youth, but she wanted to close the door and go about her business. She saw something move at the corner of her eye and quickly turned her head.

Callup followed her gaze, "What happened?"

She turned her attention back to Callup but kept a close eye to the right of her, "Nothing..I thought I saw something." She did see something, it was Ronon. She caught one of his dread locks flying behind the wall. She didn't see his body or face but she new it was him. She smiled at Callup and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Good night." She left the young man in shock and gently closed her bedroom door.

Down the hall, behind a small corner Ronon stood full or rage. He leaned on the wall and tried to press his body to it. He had the urge to beat the crap out of Callup. He asked himself how she could kiss that little brat. His mind was saying stay clam but his feet were saying get him. He probably would have strangled the young Romeo if McKay didn't open their bedroom door.

McKay looked at Ronon with a puzzled face and asked, "What's with you?"

Ronon quickly forgot about Callup, "You know curiosity killed the scientist", Ronon teased Rodney. Rodney looked at Ronon in horror and proceeded to slowly shut the door. Ronon sighed with relief that McKay left him alone, but the door opened again.

McKay looked at Ronon once more, " You think you can get some ice, while your out there?" Ronon squinted at Rodney who looked kind of scared, " Or.. I can get it." Rodney walked past the warrior with precaution and made his way downstairs. Ronon smiled to himself, he always enjoyed playing with Rodney's mind. He gently pushed himself off of the wall and drunkenly walked into the room. Sheppard lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. When Ronon entered the room he sat up quickly and took notice of Ronon's rotten mood.

"Mad because you have to share a room with McKay?" Sheppard tried to cheer up the tall gloomy man. Ronon looked at Sheppard but didn't change his mood a bit. Sheppard looked uncomfortably at him and again tried to put a smile on his face, "I hope he doesn't fart in his sleep." Ronon smiled at the Colonel and Sheppard smiled back, pleased with himself.

McKay burst into the room, "I'm warning you guys, I'm a very loud sleeper!" he said to the two men, who burst out in laughter.

"What?" McKay looked back and forth at the two of them with his usual lost look, "I don't get it!"

Sheppard looked at the poor confused scientist, "That's because you like the sound of your own voice better then listening to us!" McKay lowered his eyes to Sheppard's remark and made his way to his bed.

"Where is the ice?" Ronon's voice thundered through the room which made McKay jump. He turned around to look at Ronon with a stern face.

"I didn't get it!" McKay said in an annoyed voice that made Ronon and Sheppard laugh once more.

----------------------------

McKay was the first to fall asleep that night, leaving Ronon and Sheppard fully awake. They lay in their beds in pure silence, both pondering in secret. Ronon stared at the white ceiling above him and his mind ran by him different ideas about what Teyla was doing. Sheppard lay on his side, smiling, at the thought of Elizabeth and all the times he made her laugh. Ronon got out of his bed and walked to the open balcony. The storm had passed an hour ago and left the sky full of stars. As night air surrounded him with the smell of fresh dew and a slight breeze hit his bear chest that gave him goose pumps. He looked to his right and saw a small window open. It was Teyla's room and knowing that made him wished that he could just go in there and lay with her. He didn't want to do anything with her, he just wanted to touch her warm fine skin. He rubbed his fingers together and looked at the small village below him. He though about his mother and how she would love Teyla if she met her. His poor mother, who died because of the horrible Wraith. The Wraith that he hated with every fiber in his being. Now, he was scared that he would lose Teyla just like he lost his beautiful mother. Sheppard placed a hand on Ronons shoulder and looked at him in pure curiosity. He leaned on the railing next to the Satedian warrior and they stood out in the cold in the absence of sound.

Sheppard broke their silence, "How you doing?"

Ronon didn't look at Sheppard, he just kept beaming at the bright sky.

"I'm fine," he said lifelessly, "just thinking".

Sheppard let a small snicker escape his lips as he looked down at the ground.

Ronon looked at him, "What's the snicker for?"

Sheppard looked l at Ronon with a wide smile on his face, "Thinking about a special Athosian leader are we?"

Ronon was taken back by his statement and quickly tried to change the subject, "Well, how's Dr.Weir?" Sheppard looked mortified and started to stutter, "Well, Liz..er..Elizabeth, is fine". Ronon lifted an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Guess you won't be meeting her in her bedroom tonight, huh?"

Sheppard now redder then a tomato stared at Ronon in disbelief, "What did you say?" Ronon looked back at the small village again ignoring Sheppard's question. Sheppard stood there trying to understand how Ronon new everything, "Well, how are you and Teyla?" He saw Ronons eyes twitch and then close as he answered, "I don't know what your talking about." Sheppard could sense something was wrong by the tone is his voice, "What do you mean?" he leaned over the railing to get a better view of his face. Ronon looked at him in annoyance, "There is nothing to talk about," and went back to his village view. Sheppard sighed and looked at the village also, "If you need to talk, I'm here", he tapped Ronon on the shoulder, "I mean I have noticed that you two aren't talking, but..." Ronon gave him a look as if to shut up, and Sheppard did. They stood there surrounded by darkness with only the light of the moon and stars above them.

"Thanks Sheppard," Ronon said quietly, "but there is nothing more between me and Teyla other then respect and friendship." Sheppard stayed quiet for a moment then spoke choosing his words carefully, "Doesn't seem that way to me." He left Ronon in silence on the balcony and went straight to bed. Ronon stood out in the cold until he felt his feet freeze and made his way back to his bed. He pulled the covers over his huge, hard, body and drifted off into sleep.

-----------------------------

Teyla's window was open, letting a slight wind keep her room fresh and cool. She lay on her back, deep in slumber with only the lower part of her body covered by the thin white sheets. Her arms gently resting upon the pillows and her hair spread across the pillow under her head. She was having the most seductive dream, similar to the a dream she had a few weeks ago. But this dream was different, she was the one making the moves.

She sat on her bed in the white night gown Callup gave her. Ronon stood at her door letting his arms rest at each side of the door frame. The moon left the curves of his chest outlined perfectly. He looked at her hungrily and it stirred her senses. He licked his lips at her and slowly walked over to the bed, but he had a hunter feel to his walk. She backed away on the bed as he stood before her. She crouched on her sheets as he put his knee on the edge. The bangs covered her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she lunged at Ronon and pinned him to her soft mattress. She sat on him taking him by surprised and kissed him forcefully letting her fingers roam over his chest and arms. He was solid yet silky at the same time. She moaned as she let his hands grip the sides of her thighs and rub them gently. He pressed her closer to his body and she felt him get harder by the minute. It seemed so real and she enjoyed every minute of it.

When she woke up just before dawn she remembered every detail of her erotic dream. In fact, that was all she could think about the whole morning while getting ready.

They all had breakfast and the whole time Callup couldn't take his eyes off of Teyla. Every thing he did for the team he made sure Teyla got it first. It annoyed Ronon that Teyla payed most of her attention to the young host. They left as soon as they finished eating and went outside to wait for Goran to arrive. McKay sat on a rock in the village square while the others looked on. They stood just a couple of feet away from him talking when they heard McKay's irritated voice, "What!" He was talking to a little boy who seemed very excited to see him.

"Is it true? You're going to hunt the Daimos?" the little boy's eye's shined with joy.

McKay looked at the short brown-haired boy, "It looks that way".

The boys mouth fell in wonder," I heard it has two heads, and can turn you to stone just by looking at you."

McKay jumped to his feet impatiently, " Well, you heard wrong".

"My uncle says it'll come and take me if I don't do my chores".

"He said that, huh? Well then, if we get rid of it, you've got nothing to worry about. You'll never have to do chores again," McKay sputtered as he tried to walk away from the child.

"_Really!_" the boy asked full of excitement.

"Yes,... go away!" McKay snapped at the lad, who did as he said with disappointment.

The team stared at the angry impatient scientist.

"What?" McKay asked surprised by their amused looks.

They turned to see Goran, " As far as we know, no one was taken last night, but it will strike ... and soon," Goran said.

"We'll kill it before that happens," Ronon said as he made a few sounds with his gun, which made Teyla roll her eyes.

"You must be _great_ at parties," Sheppard teased Ronon as they headed out.

The woods they entered were not very thick and they concluded that it would help greatly in their mission. They were walking for about two hours; which started to make Teyla very impatient and Sheppard and McKay unalert. Ronon on the other hand was ready for danger at any moment as he walked with his hand close to his gun.

"We're talking about a hundred square miles of forest, here", McKay whispered to Sheppard in a unconfident manner.

"Be patient. Ronon's been going up against the Wraith, one-on-one, for the last seven years. If anyone can track this thing, it's him," Sheppard said in a low voice trying to convince McKay to not worry.

"And exactly how is he going to do that, huh?" McKay asked with an obvious attitude.

"It helps to have good hearing," Ronon said from a distance, which made Teyla smile.

"Right!" McKay said full of shock. Sheppard gave McKay a deadly look and smacked him on the back of the head and headed towards Ronon.

"Carry on!" McKay said trying to play of his embarrassment and turned to follow Sheppard.

Two more hours passed and now no one was very enthusiastic. The forest seemed like it never ended.

"How about you? Are you sensing anything?" Sheppard asked Teyla who was searching her surroundings for clues.

"I am not sure," she said with uneasiness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked her as she looked around her.

"There is a presence here, but it is," she looked at the trees and shook her head in disagreement, "... different. I cannot quite explain it".

Ronon wandered around in the forest just a few feet away from the rest of his team, still looking for signs for Wraith. He looked through one of the trees and suddenly stopped. He caught Sheppard's eye as he raised his hand to stop anyone from talking. Sheppard quietly walked over to him as Ronon pulled his gun out from under his long tan coat.

"It's in there," Ronon stated quietly as he searched between a group of trees.

Ronon noticed a flash of movement between the two trees and darted after it. He ran as fast as he could dodging trees and anything else that came between him and the Wraith. His feet carried him and he didn't dare blink for the fear of losing sight of the Wraith. He was running against the wind that slowed him down but at last he came to a stop. He aimed his gun into the mouth of a cave and was really surprised that no one kept up with him. He crouched down looking into the small opening trying to see at least a glimmer or a movement. Sheppard was the first to run up to him and McKay and Teyla followed, all of them exhausted and panting hard.

"It's in there," Ronon motioned to the cave as he got up.

"It was the Wraith?" Sheppard asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Ronon answered looking at his team.

"Did you see it?" McKay asked him in wonder.

"No," Ronon said while still looking into the dark cave.

"So, how do you know!" McKay asked skeptically.

Ronon turned his head towards McKay, ready to inform him of his stupidity but Teyla interrupted him.

"Ronon is correct. I can definitely sense it now", she stated, shocking Ronon that she actually used his name.

They attached their flashlights to their weapons and entered the cave full of caution. The cave was damp and full of corridors. McKay stayed behind them incase something happened. No matter how quietly they tried to step on the stone ground they still sent echos of footsteps through the cave. They made their way to a intersection and paused when they saw another flash of white around the corner.

"A female!" Teyla indicated as they took off after the Wraith. They followed the female through the ashen cave hall. The came to a corner that held a open door and Sheppard ran through it.

"Get out of the way!" Sheppard ordered a man who looked like he was protecting the Wraith.

"Please! Don't shoot! She's not what you think!" the old man tried to plead with Sheppard, who was ready to blow the Wraith to bits. The rest of his team was right behind him in the door way, confused by the situation.

Ronon tried to understand what exactly was happening and why this old man was protecting a Wraith.

The old man answered Ronon's private question, "She's my daughter," he informed them. They didn't move their guns away from the Wraith.

"She means you no harm!" the old man tried to advise them while still keeping the young Wraith-girl in his arms.

Ronon couldn't believe his ears, "She's a Wraith!" he warned the man, as if he didn't realize what he was protecting.

"Maybe so, but she's different! I swear to you!" insisted the gray haired man.

Sheppard stood with his gun pointed at them, "Let me guess? Wraith with a heart of gold?" he asked sarcastically.

"She doesn't feed. She's never taken a human life," the man explained again.

Teyla also couldn't believe what she was hearing, "How is that possible?"

"Please! Lower your weapons, and I'll explain it to you", the man pleaded with Sheppard.

They stood there in silence, Sheppard was lost at this point and didn't really know what to do next. He considered it and finally lowered his weapon, followed by McKay and then Teyla. Ronon on the other hand didn't lower his weapon and thought that they were crazy that they did. McKay gave him a skeptical look and a sort of hint that it was okay. He lowered his weapon for the time being but kept it tightly in his hand ready at any moment. They saw the man being compassionate to the young girl, "It's all right," he said trying to comfort her.

She looked at the team in horror, finally a Wraith who was more scared of them then they were of her, "Father!" she whispered.

"I won't let them hurt you," he once more comforted her with his words and a hug.

He looked at the team and addressed them, "I raised her as my own".

Teyla arched her eyebrow at the strange old man with a Wraith daughter.

"You live here? Together?" she asked in her skeptical manner. She found it rather sickening that he would consider a murderer as family.

"This was part of a mine, before the last culling. It's not much to look at, I know, but we don't have much choice. The people of the village would not understand," he said sadly.

Ronon looked at the horrible creature the man called his daughter. She saw his look of pure hatred and hid her face.

"Gee. I wonder why?" Sheppard added to a face of disgust.

"The villagers told us that there was a Wraith in the forest. It came here in a crashed ship ten years ago," Teyla indicated as McKay walked over to the table full of cylinders and test tubes.

"Ten years ago? Ellia was just a child! Do you really think she could be responsible for the deaths that happened immediately after that crash?" the old man insisted full of innocence.

"So you know about that, then?" McKay questioned looking at a cylinder full of strange liquid.

"I was there," he said, "I helped kill the survivors".

"But, when I found a young female lying unconscious some distance from the crash? I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. I brought her here to this cave to hide her from the others. To this day, the people of the village don't know ... and, and you must promise not to tell them!" he warned them.

"She's _not_ responsible for what's been happening!" the man blurted out trying to convince them still.

"Well then, who is?" Ronon said impatiently still not believing the man.

"I believe another Wraith survived the crash," he said searching their faces for any sign of remorse.

"An adult. That's who you should be looking for!" the man exclaimed at the skeptical looking Sheppard,

"If she does not feed, how does she live?" Teyla argued at the idea of even believing the old man.

"First, I fed her as you would any child, and that seemed to suffice. But then, something began to change," the man went on, " The food no longer gave her any sustenance. There was a hunger growing in her that would not be satisfied. I ... heard the stories of the other creature, what it did to survive. And I was afraid that was what Ellia would become. And so I started to experiment. I have extensive knowledge of the various properties of the medicinal plants that grow in this forest".

"Are you ... interested in science?" the man asked McKay who looked very interested at a test tube full of twigs.

I'm not sure that's what I'd call this, but _yes_," McKay answered.

"Ellia's hunger was growing stronger every day and I wasn't sure I could do anything for her. But, eventually," he murmured as he picked up a bottle off of the work bench, " I came up with this".

They all stood there listening to the man talk and finding it too good to be true.

"Okay look, I'm going to go back and talk to Elizabeth about this whole thing, you guys stay here", Sheppard informed his team. Teyla nodded in agreement but McKay didn't look too comfortable with the situation.

"Oh, and I am Zaddick", the old man shook hands with Sheppard and then introduced his daughter, "this is Ellia". She smiled show sharp white teeth that sent a shiver down his spine but he smiled anyway. He stormed out of the room taking Ronon along with him. McKay exchanged looks with Teyla. They were standing in silence for at least an hour before McKay got the guts to say something.

"So, how exactly do you make this food or hers?" McKay asked Zaddik trying to break the tension in the room. Zaddik smiled warmly at him and proceeded to his table, "Well, let us show you".

Ellia started to pick different ingredients off of the table and put them in a bowl while her father looked on.

"Now, remember ... the leaves must be dried, and finely ground," he said looking into the bowl she was working on.

"Like ... this?" she asked joyfully.

"A little more," he said and walked over to the other side of the table, "Now, why is distillation an important step?"

"To ... remove the toxins from the ferassin root?" she murmured reluctantly.

"Precisely!" Zaddik praised her with glee. Ellia gave him a huge Wraith smile that only seemed to freak out McKay and Teyla.

"We wouldn't want the serum to send you into paralytic shock, now would we?" Zaddik teased his daughter while she grounded up some more leaves.

"Nooo, Father," Ellia rolled her eyes playfully at Zaddik as he smiled.

McKay looked on in shock and whispered to Teyla, "Seriously. Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Teyla looked on in wonder, "No, I have not. She's unlike any Wraith I've ever encountered."

"What if it's all an act?" McKay's voice hinted in fear.

"If she were a killer, why would he protect her?" Teyla insisted as she gestured at Ellia.

"Maybe the act's for his benefit, too?" McKay quibbled as they looked on.

She shook her head in disagreement, "They live here together, Rodney. If she were like other Wraith, he would be her first victim". Just then Sheppard radioed her, "Teyla, this is Sheppard", he said trying to establish contact.

Teyla turned slightly away from Zaddik and turned her radio on, "Go ahead".

"Just got back with Beckett. Ronon's gonna take him up to the cave, I'm gonna check back in with the villagers," Sheppard informed her.

"What are you going to tell them?" she asked softly.

She heard Sheppard sigh, "I'm still working on that".

They waited for Ronon and Carson to arrive which didn't take too long. The two walked into the door carrying cases of equipment. Carson immediately introduced himself to Zaddik and began to open his case. He sat up his laptop first and Zaddik seemed extremely fascinated by it all.

"This equipment ... is remarkable! Where did you get it?" Zaddik looked on wide-eyed.

"Oh, here and there," Carson said coyly, " Let's start by analyzing that drug of yours, shall we?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Zaddik beamed with excitement.

"Would you like some tea?" Ellia caught Carson and McKay unaware as she offered them a drink. They exchanged looks as Zaddik took some team, "Oh, thank you."

Ellia lifted a cup and offered McKay some who didn't hide his fear as he refused it, "No, no".

She gave him the cup anyway and then offered some to Carson who proved to be much nicer in his refusal, " Oh, no thank you."

Ronon knew she was approaching him but didn't look at her as he leaned against the cave wall.

"Would you like some..." she offered him but he quickly warned, "No."

"Are, are you sure? It's very good!" she didn't give up as she offered him some again.

"I said no," he said while giving her one final warning look. He glared at her as she quickly left.

She approached him again but this time with biscuits on her plate, "Then maybe some biscuits? I baked them myself".

Before she knew what happened he violently knocked the plate out of her hands and blurted out, " STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Ellia let out an loud Wraith shriek, scaring everyone in the room except Ronon who was used to the sound. He pulled his gun to her chest and concentrating on her every movement.

"Ronon!" Teyla warned him loudly as she made her way over to them.

Ellia stopped shrieking horrified by his attitude and her atcions. Teyla put herself between Ronon and Ellia and placed a hand on Ronon;s chest. Her touch cleared his head enough to respond to re restraint. Ellia took one last look at Teyla and at the angered Ronon and stormed out of the room in tears. Teyla turned to looked at Ronon who loomed over her. She looked him dead in the eye looking very displease by his actions ,"Was that really necessary?"

Ronon looked down at shapely woman, "You can dress her up and teach her table manners, but that's not going to change who she is." Her expression softened a bit as he edged extremely close to her, intentionally touching her as he left. He left her feeling a little sad and she would have went after him if Sheppard didn't radio her.

"Teyla, this is Sheppard. Come in?" she heard his voice over the radio.

"Go ahead, Colonel", she bemoaned to Sheppard as she thought about Ronon.

"Is Ellia still in the cave?" she heard his voice full of concern.

She arched an eyebrow and looked at Carson and McKay, "Yes."

"She been there the whole time?" he asked her again.

"Yes, why?" she asked as his voice indicated trouble.

"I just found another victim," he said as Beckett and McKay exchanged looks of terror.

"Apparently he's only been missing a couple of hours, which means she couldn't have done it," he continued not knowing that his team was having a hard time listening to the situation, " So, Zaddik might have been telling the truth after all."

"Okay, well let us know if any more information comes up!" she said hesitantly, not really knowing what to say to him.

She looked at McKay and Carson who were still in shock, "I shall go tell Ronon". They nodded in agreement as she rushed past them out of the cave.

---------

She made her way down the dark corridors once more, taking on breath at a time expecting him at any corner. She reached the opening of the cave and the bright light hurt her eyes. With one hand on her gun and the other over her squinting eyes. She walked completely out and saw him sitting against the cave wall. She looked at his drunken expression but he didn't pay her no mind.

"Ronon..." she stood a good distance away from him, "Sheppard said that there is another Wraith out there." He didn't give her any hint that he actually heard her or was even listening. She took another deep breath and let it out before she made her way over to him. She stood right next to him now, but nothing, he didn't even speak at her. She stood next to him silently for a few moments and then began to get impatient. She shifted her body in front of him and her shadow fell on his sitting figure. She finally got his attention, he looked up at the lovely woman before him. She knew she should be furious about how he acted a few minutes ago but the perfect blend of light outside revealed his beautiful light green eyes; and it melted her soul. He looked her in the eyes and she saw about five different emotions at the same time. She narrowed her eyes in wonder, "What were you thinking about back there Ronon?"

She waited to see if he answered her before she went on, "What you did in there was completely unnecessary!" He looked up at her once more but made not notion that he would talk.

"You need to learn to control your temper Ronon!" she scolded him. He got up with a single swift motion and it made her jump back in surprise. He moved his body closer to hers and now was inches away from her face. He didn't have a pleasant look on his face intact it was the same rage she saw in him when he told her about Kell.

"You don't know me, so don't judge me," he scowled at her, "and don't talk to me like I'm a child!" He didn't move from his spot and she was very taken back that he would act that way towards her. She tried to hide the fact that she was hurt, "judge me..." his voice rang in her head. Her eyes were the only thing that gave away her pain. Her body made no sign of weakness as she walked away from him and entered the cave. His body fell back on the rocks of the cave and he gripped his hair in dismay.

"No, I didn't mean it..." he said quietly, "Fuck, what the fuck is wrong with me?" He covered his eyes with his arm and leaned his head back. He couldn't believe he hurt her again. Mostly he couldn't believe what he said to her, "judge me!", she was the only one who didn't judge him.

"Another weak apology to a woman who means more to me than my own life..." he blurted out. His eyes began to burn from hold back tears but he suddenly heard a sound that shocked his reflexes back. He pulled his gun out ready to shoot at the next movement but it was only Sheppard who came stumbling through the woods.

"God, no wonder Goldilocks got her ass lost in the woods," he said pushing through the thick woods and brushing the pieces of dirt off of him. He stumbled into the open to find Ronon standing very still and confused by his remark and presence.

"Come on Ronon, were going Wraith hunting!" Sheppards said as if he was a hillbilly.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAP 10 : Confusion of the Heart

**NOTE: **Sorry about the Wait! I've been Crazy Busy! Haven't had time to sit down and write! I feel like this chapter is one of the worst ones, just because I had to be rushed in writing it! I hope you guys can forgive me! The next chapter will be WAYYYY WAYYY BETTER! By the way, I don't own the characters and I get my transcripts from Gateworld!

**MESSAGE: Should there be a sequal, because I need to know how to end this story:) Thank you please let me know. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Dummie2: **Thanks...I don't think this chapter is gonna be good as the last one because It was done in a short amount of time! But the next chapter will be must better:)

**DarkJewelledAssassin and Nerwen Aldarion:** Im soooo sorry for the long wait!

**ArtysThunder:**Thanks very much! your Awesome too! hehe

**Cathain: **Teyla is getting knocked out!

**Alimoe**: Your my favorite comment person!haha...you give like.. short story comments! Yes, I'm trying to make the friendships develop more..but this is near the end of the story... :( But I'm still think a sequal is in order! Becuase If I make this even longer then the story won't have a proper climax and all that stuff you know. But if I do make a sequal then the friendships will be greatly improved and everything will come together, Ronons Past, Teylas Past, etc :)...soooo stay tuned! and yes, Ronona and Teyla were suppper cute in the Finale:D yay!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHP.10**

Sheppard walked into the cave first, leaving Ronon behindto sulk in his rotten mood for a few minutes. He finally entered the room, but kept his eyes away from Teyla as he walked past Zaddik and Sheppard. He wasn't able to listen to what anyone was saying. When ever Zaddik and Sheppard said anything, it would enter his ear as a mere mumble. His head was jumbled up with Ellie and Teyla. He wasn't sure how to act anymore and so he stood in the back of the room surrounded by silence. He closed his eyes and made the wise decision to put all of the problems in the back of his mind for a few minutes.

Zaddik was the first voice he heard, "See? I told you she wasn't responsible for the killings. The serum makes it unnecessary for her to feed."

"Can you confirm that?" he heard Sheppard next.

"Not yet. It will be a while before I can complete my analysis." Carson answered. Ronon opened his eyes with his mind now clear and finally realized that Teyla was standing next to him.

"Well in the meantime, there's another Wraith out there," Sheppard announced to the room. Teyla slowly walked away from the tense Ronon and made her way to Sheppard. Ronon watched her tantalizing body walk away from and he felt his heart begin to beat faster and faster. He didn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke in a hush tone to Sheppard and Zaddik. They spoke quickly and briefly and then Teyla walked over to Ellia's room hesitantly. Ronon watched her like a hawk and wanted to stop her before she entered the Wraiths room. His face and body didn't reveal any suggestion that he wanted to stop the lovely woman, but his mind was throbbing with worry. He watched the opening to Ellia's room calmly but his patience was wearing thin. He walked over to Sheppard and pulled him a little away from Zeddik, Carson, and McKay.

"What's talking so long?" Ronon whispered to him, while eyeing the three men.

"Don't worry," Sheppard whispered back to him, "It's only been two minutes!"

Ronon wiped his brow which let Sheppard know how worried he really was. Ronons eyes gave away his desperation to see Teyla.

Sheppard let out a slight sigh, "Okay look, three more minutes, and if she's not out of there you can go in."

He saw the tension lift off of Ronon's shoulders as he nodded to the Colonel and left to go back to his shadowed spot in the room.

Ronon waited again, but now a little bit more comforted by the though that he had permission to go and save Teyla.

Teyla suddenly walked into the lab very energetically.

"Zaddik? Is there a river nearby?" she asked the grey-haired man.

"Yes, just to the east", Zaddik answered her in a tone of pure confusion.

Teyla walked past Zaddik and picked her weapon up into her arms, which signaled Ronon and Sheppard to do the same.

"All right, let's go," Sheppard said with an aura of authority, " McKay, stay here and help Beckett."

McKay looked at Sheppard uncomfortably, "Ah, medical research? Not really my thing."

Sheppard raised his eyebrow at him, "And hunting Wraith?"

McKays eyes shifted back and forth in shame, "Uh, I could stay ... and ... help ... Beckett."

Sheppard exchanged a glance of amusement with Teyla before they followed Dex, who had left a long time ago.

The three teammates made their way through the forest, hopping over fallen logs before they came to a cleared part of the forest with a road. Sheppard walked in-between Teyla and Ronon and couldn't help feeling the silence was on purpose.

"Geez, you could cut the tension with a knife!" Sheppard said while he used his right hand to motion cutting on his left. He shifted his eyes back and forth between them but they gave off no reaction.

"Okay," Sheppard sighed at the awkwardness that hovered around his head.

"There, the river!" Sheppard yelled full of excitement as he ran towards it. Teyla and Ronon exchanged looks of surprised and ran after Sheppard. Sheppard and Teyla walked close by each other while Ronon walked off, away from them. The riverbed was full of rocks and the river was clear and shimmering. Their surrounding were beautiful, but a sense of danger surrounded them that completely blinded them from the sheer beauty.

"This must be the river she saw in her vision", Teyla indicated while examining the trees and rocks around her.

"Assuming she's telling the truth", Sheppard said making Teyla feel denounced. She gave him a look of disapproval.

"Just because there's another Wraith doesn't mean you can trust her", Sheppard reminded Teyla while looking over to Ronon who was examining the dirt.

"What've you got?" Sheppard yelled over to the kneeling Ronon.

Ronon poked the edges of the imprint in the dirt, "Fresh tracks. It's him."

"Now do you believe?" Teyla simpered.

"I still think there's more to this than she and Zaddik are telling us," Sheppard said, still not convinced.

Ronon stood up straight and gestured up the river, "He's heading upstream, into the hills."

They exchanged looks and energetically walked up the stream. They became much more aware that danger could be behind any tree. They held their weapons very tightly and made sure not miss any shadow or movement.

"Lets head through the forest,"Ronon said as they followed him in-between a few trees.   
They walked for a few minutes through the forest crowded by trees.

They heard radio static, "What is it, Rodney?" Sheppard asked Rodney over the radio.

"The villagers are on the move, and it doesn't look like they're going to a picnic", they heard him say.

Sheppard looked at Ronon full of worry, "They heading for the caves?" he asked Rodney again.

"Not at the moment, no", Rodney answered Sheppard.

Sheppard looked at Ronon who looked far more alert now.

"All right, get back there and sit tight" Sheppard informed Rodney before he closed the radio connection.

"We're losing time guys", Sheppard said as his two teammates turned to walk ahead.

They continued to walk through the forest once more, but this time the imposing danger was closer. It seemed like it had been forever and they had began to relax once again. The forest had started to get less dense and that comforted them a little bit. They heard static over the radio, "Colonel Sheppard, come in!" Carson tried to establish contact with them.

"Go ahead", Sheppard waited for the bad news from Carson once more.

"We've got another problem", Carson stated, not wanting to go on with his news but he did anyway.

"Ellia's gone, and she's injected herself with the retro virus," Carson informed him.

"Why would she do _that_?" Sheppard asked Carson knowing that Carson was feeling guilty already.

"She must've heard us talking about it," Carson's voice hinted at little bit of guilt.

Sheppard waited for the rest of the story, "I told Zaddik it might be the key to making her human". Sheppard could feel that the worst was yet to come but made no indication that he was even slightly worried. He looked up at Ronon who gave off a aura of confidence. It comforted Sheppard and he got his hope back from his friend and radioed Carson again.

"Look! Ronon says we're close. If we lose the trail now, we may never catch the Wraith!"

Carsons voice sounded sightly more relaxed, "Rodney and I will find her!"

Sheppard looked at Teyla unsure of what the outcome of their search would be, "All right, but be careful!"

"Understood", Carson said and ended their radio conversation.

The three of them continued their search for the young Wraith once more. Teyla went ahead of the two men. She was a good twenty feet in front of them and Sheppard and Ronon walked side by side behind her. They were silent most of the time; like most men, they didn't say much. Sheppard glanced at Ronon from time to time. Yet Ronon didn't pay him much attention, he was either looking around the forest or looking over at the lovely Teyla.

Sheppard could feel his friend's pain, "Just talk to her Ronon."

Ronon looked at Sheppard puzzled, " I told you already Sheppard," he took a deep breath, " there is nothing between us."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow in suspicion, " But if you want something between the two of you then you better talk to the woman." Sheppard could feel Ronon's expression soften up, "I think I rather die alone and cold then have her reject me again." Ronon left Sheppard stunned and confused with his mouth open. Ronon walked away from him and made his way between a couple of trees. "Wait!" Sheppard called out, "what the hell do you mean by AGAIN?" Teyla turned around and stared at him with her usual skeptical look. Sheppard motion to Teyla to follow him and as he made his way through the forest after Dex. They saw him walk down a small hill but they had so many trees in their way that it was impossible to get to him as fast. "God damn trees are fucking everywhere," Sheppard brushed the branches out of the way violently.

"Teyla, If I ever say that I want to go camping, remind me about this planet okay?" he said making Teyla laugh. They made their way finally into a open spot and looked down the small hill to see Ronon examining the area.

"Anything?" Sheppard asked him; but he had no answer, he could tell that Ronon was concentrating on work.

"Sheppard?" Ronon called out to them just a few seconds later.

They hurried down the small rocky hill and saw Ronon examining trash inside a small shelter. Ronon was kneeling by it, "This is where he's been making camp," he stood up and continued, "He was here less than an hour ago."

They became very alert all of a sudden and the fear that the Wraith could be around them somewhere spread like the plague. They looked around making sure not to miss any corner, hole or tree. They didn't see anything unusual, just the warm sun breaking in between the branches. Who could tell that a evil even resided in such a beautiful forest.

Suddenly a single shot rang through the forest. The three friends ran towards the direction of the shot without even a hesitant movement. Once again they were dodging trees and jumping over objects. They all felt the need to help whoever was in that direction. Knowing Carson and McKay, it was probably them. They weren't even aware of how long they had been running or how far for that matter. They kept their thoughts on reaching their destination. In the distance they saw a crowd of people and McKay and Carson among them. They slowed down, out of breath and out of energy. Teyla and Sheppard slowly moved towards them, while Ronon continued on out of breath also, but walking like he just got back from a slow stroll.

"Man," Sheppard began in-between breaths, " he acts like he just got out of bed, not from a 2 mile run." Teyla nodded in agreement but made no attempt to say anything. They walked over to the crowd of people and Carson approached them saddened, "It was Ellia."

"There's another one of those things out there. Look what it did to Zaddik! I say we go after it _now_!" Callup blurted out loudly. Ronon gave him a deadly look and Callup made himself one with the crowed once again. "If I could just slap the taste out of his mouth," Ronon though to himself and smirked at the image of him savagely smacking Callup in the lip.

"No one's going _any_where", Sheppard interrupted Ronon's violent fantasy, "We'll handle this! Stay calm. Take it easy".

Beckett approached Sheppard once again, "I've given him something for the pain, but his injuries are too severe," Beckett's eyes couldn't hide his sorrow as he took a deep breath and continued on, "He's not going to make it."

"This can't be happening. It's not possible", Carson and Sheppard heard Goran say slowly.

Zaddik taking in small breaths ,with tears in his eyes began to admit his sins ," I'm ... sorry. Don't ... blame Ellia. It was my idea". Everyone looked on in a mix of confusion and disgust. Goran put on a strict face of horror.

Zaddick continued with his disturbing story, " You ... have to understand that when I found her, I'd just lost my own wife and son to a fever". Teyla and Carson exchanged looks of pure interest, "She was just lying there, helpless."

Goran looked down at the wounded man who spoke in a weak voice, "When I saw her, I knew what I had to do. As I told you, in the beginning ... she survived on food and water like _any_ young girl".

Zaddiks eyes shifted to that of horror and pain as he continued to inform them of his horrors, "Then the hunger came" .

"She took ... what she needed from me ... to survive ... until ... I perfected the serum", Zaddik spoke on but didn't acknowledge the people around him. It seemed as if he was blind.

"She never fed on anyone after that?" Sheppard asked uncomfortably.

Zaddick looked on into the sky and took a long pause before answering the burning question.

"No".

"All right. Teyla? Ronon? You're with me. The rest of you stay here," Sheppard gave orders to his team.

"Colonel, the retro virus is acting quickly. The human part of her is almost gone," Carson informed his team leader of their current situation.

Sheppard squinted in question, "You said she killed the other Wraith and saved McKay's life."

"Yes, but I'm not sure she knew what she was doing. She's operatin' on a purely animal level right now," Carson explained.

Teyla jumped into the two men's conversation, "Is there nothing you can do for her?"

Becketts expression softened towards her, "I might be able to reverse the effects, if you bring her back alive, but I doubt she'll cooperate. She's also stronger and faster than any Wraith I've ever seen."

Sheppard felt his heart jump a little and he squeaked, "Great!"

Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon headed out to find the Wraith and left the others behind to give the people some small hope. They didn't need to know everything that was going on and Carson and McKay stayed behind to make it seem like Zaddik had a small chance of survival. It was the best way to handle the situation and keep everyone calm and in one place. After about ten minutes of walking Carson radioed the team to let them know the dreary news.

"Colonel? This is Beckett", Carson established communication.

Sheppard was ready to hear the bad news, "Go ahead," he said with a burning pain in his chest.

He heard Carson pause and take a deep breath, " Zaddik's dead".

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged looks that sort of said all hope was gone.

"Understood", Sheppard ended the conversation on a sorrow note. They walked on through the forest with the twigs softly cracking beneath their feet. Sheppard stopped as soon as he noticed that Ronon was on alert.

"She knows we're here," he said approaching Sheppard, " She's watchin' us".

The two men stood side by side as Teyla walked ahead of them. Conducing her own search she tried to get a hold of Ellia, " Ellia? We want to help you! Doctor Beckett can make you better, but you have to come with us! We will not hurt you"

The two men kept very quiet a few feet away from her trying to spot the female Wraith. A loud shriek was all they need to locate their Wraith. Ronon's body was in shock at the sight of the Wraith on top of his Teyla. All that ran through his mind was, "kill her". The two men ran as fast as they could. However, Ronon was ready to blow the Wraiths brains out as soon as he got a clear shot. He had so many emotions running through him; anger, desperation, love, sadness, guilty, hate. The only clear thought that crossed his mind was killing the female Wraith. As soon as Teyla tossed Ellia off of her, Ronon saw his chance and fired one single shot. Ellia scrambled and backed away from the group. She ran out of sight while Teyla was left unconscious. The two men quickly knelt down besides her. Ronon felt her body looking for any signs of noticeable blood.

" Oh ..." Sheppard whispered as he looked up to spot which direction Ellia went to. Ronon kept checking Teyla for injuries. He had the blazing fear that something bad happened to her. He felt tears forming in the back of his throat but he held them back. On the outside he looked calm and in control of the situation but the truth was that he was fearing for Teyla's life. He knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He drew his hand back slowly from underneath her head. His fingers were stained from her pure red blood. He looked at her blood upon his fingers and knew that, that was the worst of her injuries. It settled his heart beat down knowing that it wasn't as bad as he was prepared for.

"She took a blow in the head when it hit her," Ronon muttered to Sheppard, who was taking off his jacket.

"Stay with her," Sheppard ordered him as he gave him his rolled up jacket. Sheppard got up and made a move to the direction where Ellia left.

"Sheppard!" Ronon called out to his friend who was ready for a chase.

Sheppard gave him a stern look, "That's an order."

He ran off leaving Ronon to tend to the injured woman. He placed Sheppard rolled up jacket under Teyla's head. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to look after her. It was the fact that he still had so much anger in him towards the Wraith. He wanted to be the one who killed it. He sat down next to her and looked at her compassionately. He was still full of worry, he had so many feelings and questions inside him. Would she be alright? What would happen if she woke up and couldn't remember anything? He wanted to just bend down and kiss her lips. They looked so welcoming, but he knew it would be wrong to kiss a woman at this time. He placed his hand closer to hers; yet he dared not actually touch her. He felt uncomfortable doing so, he didn't want the feelings he had for her to be one sided. He knew that she had some type of feelings for him. However, at a stage when you don't talk to the person you care about you start making up your own ideas and confusing yourself. He was at the point where once moment he could see that cared for him, but the next minute it would seem like she just saw him as a friend. He still wanted to kill the Wraith and hoped that Sheppard hadn't found her yet. He still could have a shot at her. He looked up and saw the young woman regaining consciousness.

"Teyla!" he exclaimed with joy and surprise all at once.

"What happened?" she started to get up, "Where's Colonel Sheppard?" Her first words hit him in the heart. Why did she have to bring up Sheppard? Wasn't it enough that he was there? He got the idea that she cared about Sheppard out of his head.

"He went after the creature!" he answered her question.

Teyla had fear in her eyes and voice, "You let him go alone?"

Ronon started to feel a little bit annoyed but kept mellow, "He wanted me to stay with you." That was all he could say and he made sure he said it sincerely and lovingly as possible.

Now Teyla looked annoyed, "I am _fine_. Go!" she said with a exasperated breath.

"Aren't we supposed to follow his orders?" Ronon said, not knowing quite why he asked, because he wanted to kill the Wraith.

" Sometimes, we are allowed to make exceptions," Teyla said while giving him an annoyed look.

"And who decides when it's one of those times?" he asked with slight hope that she would change her mind and ask her to stay with him.

"_We_ do," she said.

He didn't even think about staying, he sprung to his feet and hid his desperation to stay by her, "That's good enough".

He ran off as fast as he could leaving her behind still on the ground. His feet carried him through the forest. He was 100 percent certain that he was going in the right direction. He had a feeling in his gut that Sheppard was in trouble and leaving his friend to the Wraith wasn't an option. He heard commotion up ahead and his feet began to move even faster. He jumped off a small cliff and saw Sheppard on the floor with Ellia on top of him. He pulled out his gun and before Ellia knew what hit her, he fired one shot. As he pulled that trigger he felt some guilt lift of his shoulders. He fired over and over hoping to release all his anger. He still had some chaos left over but it was the anger he felt for himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he blamed himself for Teyla getting hurt. Sheppard let out final shot along with Ronon's and Ellia was dead. They both looked at the dead body before them in silence. She lay there motionless and Sheppard left bad for the first time in his life about killing a Wraith. Ronon caught sight of John's bleeding arm.

"You OK?" Ronon asked his friend in concern.

Sheppard examined his wounded arm, "Yeah. She tried feeding on me".

They looked back at Ellia's body once again, "She wasn't gonna let us take her back," Ronon said trying to comfort Sheppard.

"Yeah, I know", Sheppard said trying to hid his doubts. Ronon clapped him on the shoulder and walked away from the sight of the dead Wraith's body. Sheppard followed him after glancing at Ellia once more. He tried to catch up to the tall warrior who seemed in a hurry to leave.

"Hold on Ronon," Shepprd sped up his lazy walk.

Ronon waited for him and then started walking back to Teyla. Ronon walked much faster then Sheppard. He tried to slow down but he couldn't help but be at a slow run to get to her. He needed to know that she was safe. They made their way to Teyla, who once again was unconscious and Ronon ran over to her sleepy form. He lightly picked her up in his arms and cradled her as if she was a small child. Her head fell perfectly into his neck. She fit him like a puzzle and he took in small smells of her hair. He looked up to see Sheppard cheesing.

"Aww see I knew you could be a true Romeo," Sheppard walked over to the Ronon, "That's why I left you alone with her!" Ronon's eye brows narrowed at him but Sheppard didn't back away, he knew Ronon was thankful that he left them alone.

"Come on lets go home," Ronon said turning away from Sheppard and then motioning him to follow. The whole time they were walking, Ronon kept a close eye on Teyla, making sure she was comfortable. They finally reached Carson and Becket who were talking to Goran.

"Oh god," Carson got up off of a rock and quickly approached Sheppard and Ronon.

"Are you okay," he looked back and forth from Teyla and Sheppard's arm.

"Okay we have to go home right now lads," Carson said to his team. McKay picked up the smallest case with Carson's equipment in it.

"Are you telling me that is all your planning on carrying?" Carson asked McKay as he picked up two cases.

"Well, I'm planning on carry other stuff too," McKay tried to get out of carrying the heavy luggage. It was lucky that Goran offered for him and Callup help them carry their things. They set out to the Puddle-jumper which was very far off. They were happy that the forest didn't get thicker and that the road was the easiest and quickest way into town.

-------------------------------------------

When they finally came into town there was a wagon waiting for them.

"Thank you," Goran shook Sheppard's, McKay's, and Carson's hands furiously. Callup walked over to Ronon carefully and silently as possible making sure not to upset the huge warrior. Ronon was still holing on to Teyla's body and his grip on her got tighter as Callup approached.

"Excuse me, but would you mind telling Teyla that I will miss her," Callup asked him shyly. Ronon gave him a very unapproving look; hoping to scare the young man away, but it failed.

"I know your in love with her and everything," Callup stared down at the ground fidgeting, "and I know she loves you back, but would you mind tell her that?" Ronon was speechless at what he was hearing. His expression and voice got kinder towards Callup.

"Sure," he murmured while still examining Callup's face. He couldn't help searching for anything that seemed fishy.

"Come on Ronon, get on!" Shepaprd called out to Ronon. He turned to look at his team, who were already sitting on the back of the wagon. When he turned to look back at Callup, he was gone.

They all rode on the wagon back to their Ship and Ronon never once placed Teyla down. He

kept her in his arms the whole time.

"You know you can put her down if you want," McKay suggested but Ronon gave him a warning look to back off, "Or you can stay like that, I'm sure your arms are stuck in that position by now."

Sheppard gave Rodeny his back off look and Rodeny sat down at his spot once again.

----------------------------------------------------

When the puddle jumper finally entered the Gate. Elizabeth was the first to welcome the team back.

"Welcome back guys!" She said, not realizing that Teyla and Sheppard were hurt. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes winded, "Oh no!" She walked over to them and without a minute to lose ordered them to the infirmary.

"Ronon we can get someone to carry Teyla," Elizabeth began but noticed Ronon's protective grip on her, "or you can do it, I think that would be better idea." Sheppard, Ronon carrying Teyla, and Carson hurried to the Infirmary.

"Okay, Ronon place Teyla right there," Carson pointed to an empty bed and then ran off to see to Sheppard. Ronon placed her gently on the white sheets and sat down right next to her on a small chair. He waited patiently, not taking his eyes off of the caramel beauty. A few minutes later Carson came in, dressed in his white robe and ready for work.

"Okay lad your going to have to step out for a while," Carson calmly asked Ronon hoping that he would actually listen. Ronon looked at the doctor for a second but walked away so Carson could do his job. Ronon paced back and forth like an anxious father. Carson came out within a matter of minutes.

"She'll be fine, no need to worry," Carson assured him with a big smile, "You can go in and wait for her to awake if you like." Ronon didn't even hesitate, he marched straight in and placed himself by her side. Carson smiled at him and pulled the white curtain by her bed to surround her little corner. It gave them some privacy and it put Ronon at ease knowing that no one could see him acting the way he was. He pulled the chair closer to her bed and placed his finger tips on hers. He was still scared to toucher her hand completely. It wasn't the fact that he was touching her that scared him. He touched her plenty of times, he just carried her for two straight hours. It was the fact that touching her hand was intimate to him. It meant something, just as a hug or a kiss would. He let go of her hand as soon as he felt her stir. She sleepily opened her eyes and made a painful face. Ronon jumped to his feet to help her up. He was carful to be gentle with her as she sat up to a fluffy pillow behind her back.

She looked at her surroundings, "How long has it been?"

"Not too long," he smiled looking at her happily.

She gave him a slight unsure smile, "Would you mind If I had some alone time?"

That was it, she took a knife and stabbed him in the heart.

"Yeah, no problem," he said and walked out of the Infirmary without another word.

She was confused, what was wrong with that man? One minute he was hot and another minute he was cold. It was like he couldn't make up his mind. She was unsure of how she should act around him. She new she needed some quite time to clear her thoughts. She laid her head on the white pillow once again and it wasn't long before she was asleep.

Elizabeth walked into the Infirmary to see Sheppard and Carson standing side by side talking.

"How you doing solider?" she asked Sheppard as she winced at his arm expecting a huge wound.

"What?" she looked at his arm, "I though you were hurt!"

"Well, I was.." Sheppard looked at his arm once more, "But I guess not."

"I need to talk to you," Sheppard looked at Elizabeth slyly, "Would you excuse us Dr. Beckett?"

"No problem lad, just go about your day," Carson took his chart and samples and left.

"What is going on John?" Elizabeth asked him as he led her out of the room.

"I'll tell you what's going on as soon as we get to my room." John said walking behind Elizabeth pushing her along.

She chuckled, "Your room?"

"Gosh, you women, all you do it talk!" Sheppard teased her.

"Hey!" she protested while Sheppard shoved her into his room.

"Less talk more action," he kissed her before she could say anything. They stood in his dark room, kissing each other like they didn't see each other in years. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled away from her.

"God I missed you," he whispered and she felt him looking at her through the dark.

"Really?" She said sweetly but was cut off by radio static.

"Dr. Weir?" the voice said.

She let out a small annoyed sigh, "Yes?"

"We need you in the Gate room, ma'am."

She gave John a small peck on the lips and left, before he could complain.

A few minutes later Sheppard, who was laying on his bed, day dreaming, got radioed.

"John?" Elizabeth said through the radio static.

"We have a problem," she continued; and before she could tell him what it was, he made his way to the Gate room.

He burst into the door, "What's going on?" Elizabeth was taken back by his sudden rush into the room.

"It seems that Ronon is gone," She gave him a weak smile.

"What?" Sheppard asked puzzled.

"He's gone," McKay jumped into the conversation, "as in he's not here."

"Shut up Rodney," Elizabeth and Sheppard said in unison. They hurried over to the control panel, where everyone was working in a rush.

"Well, I guess it happened while we were all busy." Elizabeth explained to John who was still confused.

"Okay, I'm not surprised that he was able to leave," John glared at the guy working on one of the controls, "Im just wondering WHY?"

They stood their puzzled, "Well, you know...I don't think people like us very much," Rodney blurted out.

"I mean first Ford and now Ronon!" Rodney tried to lighten up the situation, while Elizabeth and Sheppard gave him looks of boredom.

"Well I don't think there's a way to track him Elizabeth, he knows how to run!" Sheppard said to her. She looked away in worry, "What should we do?" she asked him.

"I think we should just wait," he continued to try to reassure her, "I'm sure he'll come back."

She looked at him with a weak smile, "Who's gonna tell her?"

Sheppard sighed, "I think we should wait, we need to just let her rest."

Days passed and Teyla healed wonderfully. Of course everyone acted weird around her, trying not to let the fact that Ronon was gone slip out. She spent her time mostly wondering where he was but she didn't want to ask anyone. Even though it made her depressed that he didn't come to visit her. She had her bandages off within a couple of days and by the end of two weeks she was able to get up. She still had no idea that Ronon was gone and on her way to her room the day she was able to leave the Infirmary, Sheppard finally approached her.

"Teyla," he said called out to the light brown haired woman, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She gave him a small smile, "Of course Cornel, what is wrong?"

"I think we better sit down," he said as her smile faded away. They walked into her dimmed room and sat down on two chairs facing each other.

"Ronon," he began, "is gone." He saw her eyes widen and her eyebrows narrow in confusion.

"He's been gone for about two weeks now," he continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, we wanted to let you heal and rest before..."

She jumped up, " I need to find him!" She walked briskly to her closet and got her vest out.

"Uh, Teyla you can't just go out and find him just like that!" Sheppard tried to plead with the woman.

"Yes I can," she said putting on her jacket and vest, "I know where he is!"


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I finally got a beta:D _A__limoey! Thanks hunny:D _**I think just two more chapters to go!

ATTENTION:_ THERE IS GOING TO BE A PART 2:)_

Thanks to all the people who gave me **Reviews**! Also, thanks for overlooking mymistakes last time... That was a hard chapter to get through(LOTS OF Stress) Hope you like this:) Please Review

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Teyla stormed down one of the white hallway of Atlantis. There was no stopping her, no matter what Sheppard was saying while running after her. She blocked him out - like she blocked everything around her out. She was on a mission to find Ronon and anyone in her way would have to be crazy to try and stop her. Sheppard finally caught up to the determined beauty and grabbed her by the arm lightly. He pulled her towards him but jumped a little at the sight of her eyes. They were full of fire, he hadn't seen anyone's eyes that lit up since he met Ronon.

"Slow down," Sheppard said slowly while holding on to her arm, "Now... Where is Ronon?"

She took a frustrated breath in and let it out annoyed, "He is on a planet called Nayeli. He told me the first day we met that after all the Wraith were destroyed - if he could never go back to Sateda - he would very much like to go to Nayeli." With the same determined look, Teyla never took her eyes off of Sheppard. Sheppard sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Okay, lets get him," he said letting go of her arm.

"NO!" Teyla warned, "I must and shall do it alone Colonel." She gave him one final stern look and returned to her formal speed. They both entered the control room out of breath.

"What on earth is going on here?" Elizabeth asked puzzled by the sight of her two team mates.

"Teyla knows where Ronon is," Sheppard blurted out while he gasped for breath. Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement.

"But how?" She approached Teyla with a huge smile on her face. Sheppard didn't give Teyla a chance to explain, "He told her once."

"He has to be found Dr. Weir," Teyla began to explain.

"Hold on a minute," Sheppard jumped in, "Yes we have to find him, but Elizabeth will you please explain to our friend here that we have to find him as a team, not just Teyla going to find him alone!" Sheppard stood there waiting for Elizabeth to give a strict order that the team should assemble. He was confident that she would be on his side; after all she was his girlfriend.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Elizabeth said leaving Sheppard with a content smile upon his face, "Teyla should go alone." The joker-like smile disappeared from his face,

"What?"

Elizabeth turned around, a smile playing at the corner of her lip, "Well, what would be so bad about that?" She maneuvered away from them, holding a brown clipboard in her hand. Sheppard was stunned, "Wait!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to her. He swerved in front of the shorthaired woman.

She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. "Well, John," she calmly began, "she looks extremely determined to go alone. I'm a woman... I can tell these things." She slipped by him and continued towards one of the controls. She stopped mid tracks, "Look John, please tell these guys what planet it is and we will see if there is any possible danger."

"Elizabeth, I refuse to let her go alone!" John ordered from behind her. Elizabeth turned and started to walk towards him. "What is wrong with you Elizabeth? You're acting strange." he asked.

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing," she said in a singsong voice and winked at him before leaving to talk to Teyla.

She walked over to Teyla who was pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands together nervously. Elizabeth smiled at the young woman, "Teyla lets go to my office and talk while they find the address of the planet." Teyla gave her a quick unsure smile and they made their way to Elisabeth's office.

Elizabeth sat down in her chair while Teyla sat across from her. "Teyla, I know you want to go find Ronon on your own, but it might be too dangerous," Elizabeth tried to enlighten the Athosian woman. Teyla searched the office trying to avoid Elizabeth's eyes.

She finally glanced at Elizabeth and bit her lip, "I understand Dr.Weir," she looked down at the hands in her lap, "but it is my fault that he left." Elizabeth looked at Teyla; she could tell she was holding in her feelings and trying to give her as little information as possible. Elizabeth smirked at the thought of Ronon and Teyla together. She understood what she was going through. The desperation for the him to understand her feelings and the confusion that comes along with it. She got out of her chair and walked over to Teyla's side of the table and sat on the edge of her table, "Teyla, Ronon cares about you very deeply I can tell." Teyla looked up at her smiling friend.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Teyla returned the smile, "but Ronon is my friend and nothing more." Elizabeth sighed, "Teyla you can trust me, I won't say anything if you tell me what you really feel about Ronon." Teyla looked away from her, "He is the only person here that I can relate to." Teyla got up, "And I feel nothing but friendship for him." Elizabeth was about to protest but the static of her radio interrupted her.

"Elizabeth we found the address," Sheppard said over the radio.

"We'll be right there," Elizabeth answered while giving Teyla a nod of agreement. They stormed out of the office and back into the Gate room where Sheppard was waiting on them.

It was decided that John and Teyla would be the only ones going. The planet seemed safe enough, and since Teyla was bent on going alone having at least one more person with her was a reasonable compromise. She didn't show any signs that she was opposed to the idea of him going anymore. She reminded herself that finding Ronon was the only important thing.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Sheppard said enthusiastically while the Gate opened. She took a deep breath and they both jumped in

* * *

They arrived to a forest that was extremely green and reminded them too much of the surroundings of the last mission they were on - they even half expected Ellia to jump out at them.

"Okay, remember…" John looked back and forth between Teyla and the path in front of them, "Stay close." Teyla looked at him from the corner of her eye. She really just wanted to run off and find Ronon herself. It's not that she didn't want his help, but she felt guilty at the fact that Ronon left because of her. She prayed that they were on the right planet. Ronon told her that this planet was quite calming when you get used to it. It was one planet that the Wraith never followed him to. Even though he found that a comfort, he didn't embrace the feeling. He said that the Wraith were unpredictable and even if it seemed that they weren't coming they eventually would come and get you.

"Okay, listen" Sheppard began as he turned to face the young woman, "Maybe, we should split up just a _little_ bit."

She raised her eyebrow in question, "Umm..okay?"

Sheppard turned away from her and took a few steps before he turned back around. "But Teyla," Sheppard warned, "not _too_ far and check in with me every five minutes or so."

"Yes mother," Teyla teased himbefore walking the other way.

She walked by the tall trees surrounding her, it seemed a little eerie that everything was quiet. It was about five in the afternoon and the sun didn't even set yet; however there wasn't much light showing through the branches above her. After a good ten minutes or so and a good hundred 'Ronon' yells later, Teyla remembered that she was supposed to check in with John.

"Hello, Colonel, do read?" Teyla tried to establish communication with John. After a few seconds all she could hear was static and a mumble of words that sounded like John.

She could make out, "Yes." However, everything else he said came out in a jumble of sounds. She tried once again, but now all she got out of the communication was that John was safe. Or… At least she though he was; she wasn't quite sure. His voice didn't cause any need for alarm.

"Colonel, I don't know if you can hear me but," She raised her voice, "I AM FINE, I REPEAT, I AM OKAY." She once again got a jumble of static, and after a while confirmed the words: "I'm okay too." That was the last of their conversation. They couldn't establish radio contact at all after that. Teyla tried one more time, "Can you hear me Colonel?" Just then she caught a sudden movement behind one of the trees. Instantly she raised her rifle but hoped it was Ronon. She called his name out hoping to get a response; nothing. She slowly and carefully made her way to the tree.

"Hello, anyone there?" She called out once more while raising her rife up in the direction of the movement. She stood just a few feet away from the tree but heard a rustle behind another tree just a few feet away from the one she was standing from. She saw a blurred image that looked like a man and before she could think she broke into a run.

She was running after someone who she had lost sight of already. All she had to go off of was instinct. She ran in between trees dodging every other tree and jumping over rotten logs and huge rocks. She was running her fastest but stopped when she got to a small clearing. She wasn't sure where to go anymore. She stood there paying close attention to any sudden movement and there it was. Just a little bit ahead of her, she saw it again. Once more she broke into a run, still out of breath and a little dizzy. The injury behind her neck, although healed, was causing some discomfort. But it soon passed and she continued on, now actually seeing the man being perused every few feet. Even though he was far away, she had a gut feeling that it was Ronon. However, if it was Ronon… why was he running from her? The forest now became less dense so she could actually see in front of her without a tree in her way. However she was now running right next to a cliff and as her vision made a way to a tree on top of the small cliff she neglected to see a small rock right in her path. She saw a shadow move behind the tree and before she knew what happened her foot and rock met. She flew straight down towards the ground. She was lucky in the sense that the ground under her wasn't hard, but unlucky in the sense that the ground was actually mud.

The mud was a couple of inches deep. It was shallow enough for her not to have to swim in it, but deep enough to get _completely_ covered in it. She was covered in the wet brown dirt. It was in her hair, on her face, and all over her uniform. It even managed to get inside her shirt and it ran down her chest - slowly making its way down her shirt. It was cold, and made her shiver as it slowly slid down her skin. She got up on her knees and tried to remove the mud from her eyes and the rest of her face. She was startled by a thunderous and heartily laugh above her. She looked up to see Ronon cracking up on top of the same hill and next to the same tree that detracted her. He was still laughing and it got louder now while he was holding his sides.

"RONON!" Teyla exclaimed, half in embarrassment and half in anger. He stopped laughing as soon as she called out his name. He straightened himself out and jumped off the small cliff with ease. He walked over to her, still sitting in the mud, in a very serious manner. He extended his hand to help her up but she looked up at him frowning. She indicated hostility, he was sure of that, but he still offered her his hand. She refused him her hand; she wasn't about to take his hand after he laughed at her just a few second ago.

"I can get up myself," She said as she got up and walked by him with her nose in the air.

Really, the truth was that if you were to see them first hand you would think they were two little kids who had a crush on each other but showed it by calling each other names. He turned around on his heal very smoothly and faced her.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ronon asked puzzled. She looked up at him from trying to get the mud off of her.

"What?" She frowned at him, "I am here to bring you back home!"

He sighed and mused at her while she was rubbing off the mud; which _wasn't_ coming off by the way.

"Well, sorry to break it to you Teyla," he began as he walked past her, "But this is my home now."

She was taken back by what he was saying. She spun around and ran after him. She placed her self in his path and made him stop in his tracks.

"Ronon," she looked up at him, "I came all this way to get you!" He looked down at her small figure covered in mud and raised an eyebrow full of confusion.

She didn't budge from where she was standing, "I'm not leaving until you come with me!" With that, she took him by the wrist and made her way back to where she came from. He tried to break free from her grip and it of course resulted in a fight. He hit her in her shoulder just enough for her to let go. She let go but she quickly made sure that she laid a blow to his ankles. He didn't see her legs coming at all and was soon on the ground. However, he was just as quick as she was. He grabbed her leg and made her fall right next to him. They were both on their backs and Teyla was the first to strike with a quick blow to his stomach with one tight fist. She slightly knocked the wind out of him but he was quickly back in action and placed himself on top of her. He had her hands pinned above her and he enjoying watching her try to struggle free.

"What are gonna do now mud-monster?" he asked playfully then busted out laughing. She laughed at him coyly; her face still covered in now hardened mud. She flashed her perfectly white teeth right before she made her move. Before he knew what hit him, she was now on top his back with his hand twisted behind him. She had him pinned but not for long, he threw her off quickly. They continued tumbling and pinning each other on the ground. Neither of them took notice of the mud that Teyla fell into to just a few minutes earlier. With one final push Teyla threw Ronon off and he landed right into the mud. Ronon grabbed her waist and made sure to take her down with him. Now she was on top of him as he laid in the mud. He was covered head to toe, not to mention Teyla, who had added another layer of mud onto her. They sat in the mud before they busted up laughing. Now Teyla understood why Ronon was laughing at her earlier. They were laughing so hard that their voices projected louder and louder. Some of the animals scattered from the sheer joy that their laughter let out. Teyla ended up holding her sides from the pain caused by her uncontrollable laughter. Ronon was the first to sober up from the drunkenness of the moment and Teyla soon regained control of her laughter as well.

"Well," He said quietly looking into her mud covered face. Somehow she looked extremely beautiful to him. The mud blended in perfectly with her light brown hair and chestnut eyes. She put on her familiar wide smile; flashing him the most beautiful set of teeth. It was _perfect_ he thought to himself; she wasn't a commoner - she was an angel. _His_ angel, he was sure of that. Her smile faded and her lips blended into the mud as she became serious. He still didn't remove his gaze from her face, even when he noticed her turn away in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, loud enough to get his attention and snap him out of his trance.

"Ronon, I believe we should be getting back." She said softly, while straightening her body in an authoritative manner. He didn't remover his eyes from her face but his eyes did - he removed the dazed look he had worn and replaced it with a look of pain. He looked away from her and pushed his heavy body out of the mud. She watched him get up and start to walk away. He uncomfortably rolled his shoulder back, as if he was in slight pain and continued walking. She also pushed herself out of the mud and ran after him.

"Ronon!" She called after him desperately. "Stop!" He actually listened and stopped but he didn't turn around. The sun barely hit him as he stood there with his shoulders low and his head slightly down - not saying a single word. Teyla walked up to his large back and stood behind him. She placed her right palm in the middle of his back, "Please Ronon, come with me." He didn't answer her, he just stood there in silence. It seemed like hours compared to the few seconds that they stood in that position. She felt his body shift and she removed her hand as he turned around to face her.

He let out a deep breath, and Teyla thought for a second she won his feelings over. But she was mistaken, "Teyla, I'm not going back! There is nothing there for me. This is where I belong, I'm sorry." She looked up at him, her face full of disappointment, but she wasn't going to giving up that easy.

"Im not leaving unless you return with me!" She stood up to him, head high. He admired her proud face, "Fine then have it your way." He shrugged as he turned around once more and started walking away.

She clenched her fists together in anger and walked after him. She was quiet the whole time. She silently walked behind him as he moved swiftly through the woods. He seemed to know the woods very well just from spending a few days here. She was puzzled about where exactly he was taking her but it was going to get dark soon, so wherever they were going, it must have been better.

They didn't walk far although it was a complicated route. She wasn't sure where she had come from anymore and was perplexed how he knew his way back at all! "Ronon?" She finally spoke up breaking their tension, "Where exactly are we going?" He didn't stop or turn around. All he did was let out was a simple grunt, "Home!"

As soon as he said home, they stepped through a small opening covered up by bushed that he had split apart. She gasped at the sheer perfection of the sight she was witnessing. It was a large opening surrounded by thick woods completely encircling them. She stepped forward to get a better view, all the while Ronon was watching her.

A waterfall stood in front of her, about twenty feet, not too tall. From it ran clear water that filled up a small pool of blueish-green water. Rocks surrounded the pool of water while a few small trees scattered around the rocks. She turned and saw behind her a cave, which she presumed, was Ronon's "home".

The cave wasn't very homely looking, a couple of blankets, a small fire place in the front, and a pot with a backpack next to it. She didn't say anything to him, her expression of disappointment said it all. She smiled at him and tried to play it off, "Lovely." He narrowed his eyebrows and smirked.

"Right," his voice thundered, of course it doesn't take much for his voice to cause an earthquake. He walked past her briskly and disappeared into the dark cave. In a matter of seconds he came back out with a tan towel.

"Here," he tossed it to her and sort of grunted towards it.

"What is this for?" she looked down at the towel and then back up at him.

"See that waterfall," he pointed behind her, "Go wash up, you're covered in mud, the sun will go down within a matter of minutes and it will be too cold later." She began to blush furiously; the mud on her face seemed to start to melt from the heat her body was generating.

"Excuse me!" she finally spoke up in shock, "I will not parade around here naked."

"I won't look at you while you are undressing, I promise," he said very bluntly and sat down on a rock. She believed him, or at least she tried to convince herself he wouldn't look at her undressing. Yet, she had a feeling like she _wanted_ him to watch her.

She shook her head from the thought and walked down the small hill to the water. She looked back nervously to make sure he wouldn't sneak a look at her body. She placed herself behind a large rock and began to rip her clothing off. The wind gently touched her muddy skin and gave her goose bumps. She covered herself shyly and dipped her toes into the water. She felt a single shiver shock through her body. She pulled back her foot and bent down near the water. In her palm, she brought up some water and threw it on her shoulders. She did it repeatedly until her chest and shoulders were accustomed to the water. As her body entered the water, she was cold only for a minute before the water ran smoothly around her body, relaxing her muscles instantly. She swam around a little and closed her eyes at the pleasure of the water surrounding her - washing away her problems along with the mud. She tilted her head back and gently back-stroked through the water. She smiled to herself and gently opened her eyes to look up at the sky, which was a crimson color due to the setting of the sun. Her thought were disrupted however, when she heard the sound of water splashing just a few feet from her. Her head shot up fast and her hands covered her chest while her legs kept her afloat.

"Ronon!" She screamed at the man splashing his face with water. He looked up at her in confusion while kneeling while water dripped of his beard.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed and felt her whole body warm up once again from the heat that filled up her cheeks. He stood up still looking at her in confusion, "Well, what do you mean 'what am I doing'? I told you it will be too cold to wash the mud off once the sun set!"

She looked at him with her mouth open, still covering her chest; now even more protectively. She began to stutter, "Y-you said you wouldn't look!"

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion," ...And I didn't. I said that I wouldn't look at you while you were undressing."

She thought it over, he did say that but she thought it meant he wouldn't look at her at all!

"Well..." she started searching for words to express her anger, but she forgot how to talk as he began to take off his shirt. He pulled it over his head gently, to reveal a chiseled chest. His arm muscles were perfectly shaped as he brought the shirt over his head. He dropped it into the water and bent down to wash it. The soft light of the setting sun tantalizingly played on his upper body. It gave him a honey-drown color, similar to how he first looked when they met. Teyla began to feel a tingle in-between her legs at the sight of the exotic warrior. She let her guard down and now used her hands to keep her weakened body afloat. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, she started to stare at him so hard that you would think she would burn a hole through his body at any minute.

"Don't worry, I can't see anything anyway, the water is too dark and I would never invade your privacy." He spoke up and snapped her back to reality.

"Ohh," she said under her breath and continued to tread the water making sure her eyes didn't leer back at him. She kept her eyes on the waterfall fighting the urge to look at his body. With once splash he was in the water. Her head spun around to see nothing but the ripple caused by the aftermath of his body entering. She tried to cover her body up, not truly trusting that he couldn't peak under the water.

"RONON!" She yelled out even though it was clear he couldn't hear much under water. Her eyes frantically scanned the water searching for any movement or at least an air bubble. He emerged all the way at the edge of the pool of water, so far away from her in fact that she felt embarrassed that it even crossed her mind that he would try to sneak a peak at her body. She let her hands once more keep her afloat as she turned her attention to him. She glanced at his shoulder and something green caught her eye. She slowly started to swim towards him, not taking her brown eyes away from his shoulder.

"Ronon what happened?" She was now close enough to see that it was a wound on his back; it looked like he had tried to clean up himself with some type of plant. He turned around to face her, "Ohh, It's nothing I can barley feel it," he gave her a small smile. _Of course he could barley feel it_, she though to herself, _he's been through worse things over the past years of being a Runner._ But still, she felt a need to help him clean it up properly. She swam up closer, almost close enough for their bodies to touch. She was still shorter then him, even though they were in the water. He stared down at her, eyes focused, studying her movements. She felt her lips began to tremble and she had a hard time looking away from his beautiful green eyes.

"Umm," she began, "can you please turn around so I can see your wound Ronon." He licked his lip, not seductively, even though she felt a wave of heat flash through her body. She managed to keep herself composed. Ronon turned himself around as she wanted and placed his hands on the rock in front of him. She hesitantly placed her palms on his shoulder blade; she had the urge to run her hands all over his web back. Instead, she let her fingertips lightly glaze the muscles on his back. While she was touching him, Ronon was feeling more and more aroused. He wasn't going to admit it, but it was one of the times in his life that he felt complete. He tried to grip the smooth rock for more support and bent his head back slightly with pleasure. She didn't know what she was doing to him as she left her hands stroke across his back.

"Ohh Ronon," she whispered sadly, "what happened?" She continued to examine his wound, careful not to press too hard for the fear of hurting him. The wound seemed deep, but the plant used to patch it up seemed to stop the bleeding and keep the wound clean. She backed away from him and slowly backstroked - not taking her eyes off of his wound. She left her body sink deeper into the water, leaving only part of her head above water. Everything under her nose was submerged as she continued to float in that exact spot. She watched him let go of the rocks and sink into the water, just as she had just done. He turned around and started to swim towards her. They kept their gazes upon one another and he stopped exactly one inch away from her - his nose practically touching hers. She slightly lifted herself to reveal her lips, which were blue now, and he did the same. He looked down at her lips as they began to tremble. His warm breath fell upon her cold lips and slowly heated them up.

"Your cold," he leered, while admiring her tempting lips. She found it hard to breathe while she looked down at the water, away from his piercing clear eyes. She felt large hands on her arms. Ronon slowly rubbed her arms for warmth under the water and tried to pull her closer to him. Teyla backed away slightly, "Umm… Why don't I take care of that wound? I have some medical supplies in my backpack." He backed away feeling the uncomfortable feelings she radiated.

"Yeah sure, you can go out first, I promise I won't look." With that he turned away staring into the waterfall and this time she didn't stop to question his honesty. She simply went out, cleaned her clothing off with the water, and went to the cave. The only thing that was perfectly clean was her undergarments. She had no choice but to put on Ronon's shirt which was on a rock. She placed her clothing on individual rocks to dry. His long sleeved shirt was large enough to cover her up. It reached all the way past her butt. It was cream-colored with a slit in the collar, that slightly revealed the shape of her breasts. She sat down on the rock near the fire, which was going out. It wasn't very cold, it felt like a warm summer night. Teyla look up at the sky and in a few short minutes the sun went down completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys for the Reviews! I'm glad everyone loves the story and I hope I didn't go too overboard on this chapter. I know most of you don't like R rated fics..lol..soo I kept the original rating..wouldn't be fair to just change it up on you! **

**I don't own SGA character.. **

**Special thanks to MOE! My Beta..the best Beta out there! LOL **

**---------------**

**CHAPTER 12**

Ronon walked up the slightly uphill path that lead to his small camp, where she was waiting. His mind kept racing back to just a few minutes ago. He could still feel her hands on his back. They seemed to be tattooed there and the warmth tingled between his shoulder blades. He knew that he couldn't keep it up any longer, he needed her back there. Thankfully his back was turned to her and the water was dark enough to hid the activity that his body was creating.

Teyla sat on a rock near the small fire and started fidgeting as soon as she saw him coming her way. She tried to pull his shirt down more in order to cover her legs up, but the shirt didn't reach far enough. Looking up at him through her messy bangs that covered her eyes. She bit her bottom lip gently. It was quite dark now and if it wasn't for the light of the fire playing upon his bare chest, she wouldn't have noticed him there. He

"Are you okay?" his voice dominated the air over her which made her jump a little. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked innocently at him. On the outside she was quite innocent at the moment, but she knew her imagination was a whole situation. She had been playing with the idea of what could have happened back in the waterfall.

"Yes," she murmured and started to turn slightly crimson. Ronon's eyebrow slightly dropped and he gave her a look of pure puzzlement. He walked over to the fire and sat on a rock across from her. As he started to throw the small pieces of wood in to the fire, while the flames crackled against the wood. She cursed herself for not noticing his pile of wood earlier. The silence between them wasn't an awkward one, it was more of a peaceful one. They both ran their dreams and needs for each other through their heads. There was an endless movie playing in their minds that both dared to not reveal.

Ronon looked up at her while fixing the fire up and then quickly looked down when she looked his way. They both felt a slight change in themselves. One of innocence, purity, and youth. Over the years of warring with the Wraith, it seemed like they forgot how old they were. Neither of them were even passed thirty yet, but they felt like they were in the forties. At least, they felt forty when they were away from each other.

"You hungry?" he asked while getting up off of the uncomfortable rock and breaking their endless silence.

She smiled sweetly, "Yes I am, thank you." Ronon went into the rock opening he called his home and came back out with a bag. He approached her lazily while examining the bag.

"Mind if I sit down next to you–this rock is a lot more comfortable then the other one." he simpered while pulling out a piece of dried meat. She moved herself over to the edge of the flat rock and he toppled down beside her. The bag he placed in front of him was full of food. Handing her the piece of meat he showed her, the aroma of the food mixed with the smell of the fire. Next, he gave her a piece of a strange looking bread.

He bit down on the bread and started ripping the meat with his teeth, "It's good, trust me!" he mumbled through the food stuffed in his mouth. She flashed her teeth slightly and then carefully bit down on the bread. Surprisingly, the food tasted great and in combination with the warm fire proved much more satisfying. The meat he gave her was long in shape and had a smokey smell to it and a extremely salty taste to it. Teyla swallowed the last piece of meat she had and took a long drink of the water that Ronon provided for her. Letting out a satisfying breath she smiled at Ronon who was still stuffing his face with twice as much food as her. His eyes began to shift between his food and her transfixed eyes upon him. He swallowed his food half chewed and tried to remove some of it from his teeth with his tongue.

"Want some more?" he asked hinting at his discomfort. She chuckled a little and shook her head, politely refusing the food.

He smirked at her and put his food away, deciding that maybe he had enough for the night also The bag of food was placed on the side of him, tied tightly at the top. As they both began to rubbed their hands over the fire. They both found themselves looking at the sky, once again letting their minds roam. The sky sparkled and was full of radiant stars that shimmered brightly, letting their tense bodies relax.

"Ronon?" Teyla broke their silence and waited for a sign that he was listening. He let out a grunt which signaled her to continue, "why did you leave?"

He kept staring at the stars and didn't answer her question. Teyla looked at him and bit her lip lightly, "why?"

He let a frustrated sigh pass his lips but he didn't take his eyes off of the sky.

"Because..." He began to confess, "It was my fault."

Teyla's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "I do not understand," she murmured.

He finally looked away from the night sky and turned his attention to the fire, "It was my fault you got hurt."

She shook her head in disagreement, "No Ronon," she touched his hand gently, "It wasn't your fault." He looked at her and she wasn't sure if it was because of the light from the flame but she could have sworn that his eyes began to water.

"Teyla, look at me," he began, "It's my fault- I didn't react fast enough." She began to shake her head in objection again but he silenced her, " If I hadn't been acting like a jack ass because of the whole Ellia situation, I would have still been talking to you. Therefore, I could have been by your side when we searched for her. I could have helped you faster..." he trailed off and she turned her head away from him. Yet somehow his gaze pierced through her. He looked away from her and they both sat in silence and stared into the open fire. She occasionally let her eyes circle back at him in her popular manner. However, they always fell back on the fire and her mind danced with the flame. It was a beautiful night, occupied by beautiful people under the moon light-that were prisoners of words unsaid. She knew how he felt, she understood him, but she didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Ronon, can I tell you a story that my father once told me?"She asked very politely but didn't wait for an answer from him to begin.

"Once long ago, before our time, there was a strong Athosian warrior named Cholomak. He was considered one of the fiercest warriors and everyone looked to him for protection. He had won many wars and won glory because of them. He had a small daughter, who was name Ari. Ari looked at her father like a god and she loved him dearly. Cholomak was huge and so in turn everyone labeled him as a man with little problems. Everyone simply thought that he was content with his life. He was a warrior and no one every gave a second thought that maybe he had more going on inside him. Everyone thought that her father had no flaws but Ari knew better. She knew how her father, wasn't perfect and that he was good hearted man who was slowly becoming in gulped by his life. One day he came home from a large battle and Ari could tell that something was wrong with her father. She asked her father what was troubling him and he said that he was victorious but he was growing weary of his life style. He loved battle but the ongoing war they had with the Cinderans was causing him to have unnecessary hatred in his heart. He said he felt like it was destroying him slowly and controlling his life. Ari didn't understand what her father was trying to say so he said, "I feel as if I have two warriors fighting in my heart." One warrior is the vengeful, angry, violent one. The other warrior is the loving compassionate one." Ari asked him, "Which warrior will win the fight in your heart?" Her father said, "The one I feed."

The two warriors sat silently letting the fire warm them and letting the moral dance in the flames. Ronon took in the story and let it seep into his brain. The fire formed into the daughter and father within his mind. He knew that the story fit him perfectly. His hatred for the Wraith was slowly destroying him and he didn't know how to control himself. He knew that hate growing his heart was at battle with the love he recently acquired.

"You know..." he said slowly, "My mother used to tell me stories when I was little." Teyla smiled sweetly at him as he brought his fists up his chin.

"What happened to her?" Teyla asked Ronon as the embers lighten up his pupils.

"Wraith," he bemoaned lightly and continued, "She was taken on the last culling." He began to shift his body around moving his hands over his face. Teyla recognized the same movements the night when he got drunk and regretted not comforting him then. She moved closer t o his massive form, "I'm sorry."

His head slowly moved in her direction, revealing red eyes underneath his palms. His arms crossed over his knees as he nodded in agreement, "I used to think that I could have done something to save her."

He gulped loudly as his eyes trembled looking into her face. She wanted to speak and make it better, but she knew that he needed to get it all out. The loss of his mother was the cause of his frustration, she knew that now. However, she didn't pity him, she instead felt herself gravitate towards him even more. Teyla felt closer to him now then ever, because she too lost her mother. She placed her hand on his arm and showed comfort without even speaking a single word. He looked down at the ground, "She would have loved you. She was the best person I ever knew and she was one of the loveliest. If I never saw you, I would have to say she was the most beautiful woman in the Universe."

His eyes made their way to the heavens again as he began to trail off with a smile on his face. "She had long brown hair and green eyes that looked crystal clear. Somehow she always found a way to put a smile on my face and she had a way of making you look at world in a different light." Teyla began to smile as Ronon's mother began to form in her mind.

He continued, "Her name was Calantha which means lovely flower..."

"Ronon," she interrupted him in mid sentence, "I understand how you feel. I too went through the same thing, but I knew that if I harbored a hatered towards the Wraith it would consume me. Don't let what happen to you engulf you because you cant change the past." She slid her hand down his arm and let it fall on the top of his massive hand. His eyes fell upon hers and his hand flipped around and grasped her soft tiny hand. Teyla felt her heart rate increase and her breath trembled as it felt her body. His eyes began to roam her body hungrily then let her hand go and he moved his body to face hers on the flat the rock they were sitting on. Wrapping both of his muscular arms around her waist he slightly picked her up and brought her closer to his body. Their faces inched closer, she could feel his hot breath on her face as he whispered, "but I can prevent the past from repeating." Both of their eyes focused on each others lips moving closer and closer. Closing their eyes, they felt the soft skin of each others mouths and the warmth their kiss brought made their eyes roll in the back of their heads. He rubbed her back with his palms gently while he let his tongue meet hers and began a wild tango. She melted in his arms and let her body go limp as he tightened their embrace. It was better then her fantasies and for the first time in many years she felt over joyed and content. Ronon let her back rest on his right arm and used his left to pick her whole body up and onto his lap. Cradling her in his arms his left palm gently ran over her thighs leaving a trail of goose bumps on her caramel skin. Her hand made her way to his bear chest and she began to trace the curves of his muscles as his tiny chest hairs tickled her finger tips. She felt him smirk against her lips and she smiled back. She felt him harden under her and it made her excited and scared at the same time. She had never slept with a man before; it wasn't allowed. She had to stay a virgin before she was to be wed, but she didn't know how long she could control herself around him. She was attracted to every possible aspect of him, even his faults. His hand began to creep under her shirt and on to her flat stomach. Ronon mumbled something through their lip lock and Teyla broke away from his full lips.

"Is that my shirt?" he repeated himself, now more coherently but even more seductively. Blushing she looked at him with a shy smile, "Yes, I'm sorry I--"

He cut her off, "Looks better on you," he muttered before make a move towards her tantalizing lips.

"Wait," Teyla his slick move for her lips, "I have to tell you something." Ronon Moved his head back, bewildered by her sudden interruption. She began to fidget in his lap while searching for the words to explain her situation.

"Ronon..." she looked at his sadly, cheeks red with embarrassment, "I'm not used to this..I mean..I.."

He smiled, "You're a virgin?"

She was startled by his statement, "Well..yes.." Smiling, he pulled her back up and laid her back on his chest.

"Teyla," he began while wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head back on the larger rock that was behind him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." She couldn't help but smile at the softness of his voice and the beauty of his statement. They sat that way for a what seemed the most peaceful time in both of their lives.

Sheppard sat with Weir in her office, both trying to get a grasp of their situation.

"I don't know how it happened Elizabeth," John was sitting the table of her desk and trying to figure out how he lost Teyla in such a small amount of time.

"John, we will find them," she grasped his hand, " _both _of them, don't worry." He looked back giving her a unsure smile. He let his hand slip out of hers and he got up in frustration.

"Yeah, well Its just that I don't like losing parts of my team." he said annoyed by the whole couple of weeks. She let out a small laugh and got out of her chair to be near to him. She placed her hand his hand, "I'm sure she's fine."

John looked at her perplexed, "Wait, aren't you usually the one who's worried as hell about everyone?" She smiled and looked down shyly, "Call it a woman's intuition, but I think she's with Ronon right now." He looked at her, now even more puzzled then ever.

She shook her head, "men..you guys are always so clue less."

"Hey!" John yelled in objection, "not always.."

She looked up at him, "I think they are enjoying each others company, just like you should be doing with me.." She peaked around, to check if anyone was close by then got on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

_Did you guys like it! reviews loved here:D Oh and BTW..I will expalin why Shep just left Teyla there so don't freak out! LOL_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is it! The last chapter! I hope you guys like it. However, some parts seem to be OOC. I just felt that they went with the Characters at this point of the story. Even if we don't see much of their _Playful sides_. MOEY My Beta! Thanks girl! I couldn't have gotten here without you! LOL**

**Thanks for Reviewing guys! **

Teyla was laying on Ronon's chest, feeling his breath enter and leave his body. It was the rhythm of his breath that calmed her nerves, but it wasn't enough to make her fall asleep. His large arms were still wrapped around her, keeping her warm. It had been an hour since he feel asleep, but she had no luck drifting off like he had. However, the hour she spent awake let her do some thinking. She concluded that Ronon would always be there for her, but she wasn't sure how long she could be there for him. Being a leader after all, she had a duty to her people. She couldn't just abandon them and leave with Ronon - it was the same struggle she had been having for months, it was just for these brief couple of hours she pushed it in the back of her head.

Turning her head and looking up at his sleeping face made a small smile formed on her lips. He almost looked harmless when he was asleep. Now, even a bigger smile crept on her face as she imagined herself telling him he looked harmless. He would probably start freaking out; heck he probably wouldn't leave the training room for a week.

She gently removed his arms from around her waist and tried to get up. Being careful not to wake him, she placed her hands on a rock on her right and pushed herself up. Ronon grabbed her free hand making her jump in surprise. She turned around to look at him; he was half awake, half asleep with pure bedroom eyes.

"Ronon, I'm sorry..." she began out of guilt for waking him, but he interrupted her mid sentence.

"Don't leave me," he said quietly, almost too quietly. If Teyla didn't have the gift of reading his face she wouldn't have heard what he said. He lightly pulled her hand towards him, and her body followed. She sat down beside him and kissed him once again. The same tingly, warm feeling as their first kiss engulfed her.

It was undeniable that they should be together and Ronon felt foolish that he used to say that he would never fall. Teyla was the only one for him and he wouldn't let anyone harm her - even if she was a warrior and could take care of her self. He still had the need to keep her from harm.

Ronon once more wrapped his arms around her, deepening their kiss while caressing her back.

A ll of Teyla's negative thoughts disappeared and she was finally living in the moment._ Maybe_, she thought, it would all work out. _Maybe_, she thought, Ronon would come and live with her people when the time came.

Ronon felt one single tear roll down her cheek and meet their warm mouths. The salty taste seeped in between their lips.

He broke the kiss in concern, "What's wrong?"

She turned her head away from him and wiped the tear away, but it still left her cheek wet, "Nothing."

He didn't take his piercing eyes off of her. He had the same gentle, lost look he had the first time they met and talked alone in the cave.

She couldn't lie to him, "I've been thinking," she peeked up at his face, "Maybe this thing between us won't work." He was perplexed by the sudden change in her but wasn't going to let this feeling continue.

"Teyla," he gently moved her face towards his, "I'm going to follow you where ever you go." She smiled sweetly as he continued, "You can't get rid of me woman!" They both started laughing and once again she felt reassured everything would be alright.

"Thank you," she said to him, taking his hand in her own.

"Your welcome," he said, "and I'm sorry that I made you come out here when you could be warm in your room."

She smiled at her Runner, "I'd rather be here and please Ronon, you don't have to say sorry to me any longer. Also I've been thinking lets keep this thing between us a secret for a while. I don't know how the rest of the team would react."

He smiled at her, "Yeah that's going to be fun, now I can sneak into your room in the middle of the night." She smiled at him sweetly and he kissed her just as sweetly.

Breaking the kiss he was dying to ask, "So is it everything you dreamed off?" Now, Teyla was the one perplexed, "Excuse me?"

"I mean kissing me," he said semi joking, "I couldn't have imagined it better."

She flashed her white teeth once more, "Well... to tell you the truth, I never imagined kissing you." He was still smiling and trying to flirt with his eyes, as she took a deep breath, "I always imagined kissing Dr.McKay."

Ronon couldn't help but smile, "What!"

Teyla laughed loudly as Ronon hands began to tickle every single place possible looking for her secret spot.

"I can't believe you!" Ronon said between grunts and struggles of trying to get to her stomach. Teyla was trying to fight his hands off but he found her spot, right on the sides of her stomach.

"Ronon!" Teyla laughed hysterically, pleading with him to stop, but he didn't.

"Nope," he said seriously, speeding up the tickle torture, "Not until you say that you love me." Tears began to form at the corner of Teyla's eyes from the sheer amount of laughter.

"No" she blurted out but he kept repeating for her to say it.

"Okay ... okay!" she said out of breath, "I'll say it." Ronon's hands slid away from her smooth stomach.

"I..." she began hesitantly, enjoying the tortured look on his face, "I love..."

He stared at her, patiently waiting for the nerve-wreaking feeling to subside, "Love Rodney!" Teyla started to laugh hysterically again but this time her voice echoed throughout the forest. Ronon surprisingly didn't say anything back or try to tickle her again, he just stared mesmerized by her happiness.

He never thought that she could be so playful; often she was quiet and always kept to herself. However, when he pulled a smile out of her she warmed his heart. She didn't know it, but right at this moment he felt complete. Her happiness made him whole and he knew that he never wanted to lose this affect on her. Even, if in the end, she doesn't want him he would make sure that every once in a while he could make her laugh.

Teyla's laugh slowly begun to die down but Ronon's smile didn't subside.

She looked at him with a genuine smile on the break of laughter, "What?"

He just shook his head and looked down to take a hold of her hands. His smile widened and Teyla couldn't help but flash a shy smile back. They didn't say much for the rest of the night, they really had no need to. Ronon's smile seemed to say it all: he loved her.

-----------------

Sheppard sat in the lunch room eating a runny breakfast and making disgusted faces to go along with it. McKay sat across from him with the same slop on his plate.

"You going to eat that?" the scientist asked while eyeing his friend's plate. John didn't answer he just slid his plate of food over to him. Rodney began to ravage the food while John looked on with disgust.

"How can you eat that Rodney?" Sheppard's eyes widened as Rodney stuffed a spoon full of food into his mouth. Some of his meal dripped from the side of his lips as he looked up at Sheppard with guilt.

"Well," McKay began to explain with a full mouth, "I told you I could eat Frozen Dinners without heating them. What makes you think I can't eat this?"

Sheppard's eyes widened, "Maybe you should see Carson later on today." McKay narrowed his eyebrows at Sheppard's statement but shrugged it off and continued to pile food into his mouth.

-----------------------

Around six in the morning, Sheppard and McKay set out to find Teyla. Weir stood with Sheppard in front of the gate reassuring him, "Don't worry John!"

He sighed, "I just hope I can find her this time before night fall."

"Well, don't blame yourself; after all, you did spend hours looking for her! You had no choice John; it was way too dark to search yesterday." Elizabeth place one hand on her lovers arm and gave him a playful smirk. John was somewhat comforted by her smile, but continued putting too much blame so he couldn't completely erase the guilty feeling.

He flashed her a quick smile, "Your getting to be the best at this whole _comfort _talk."

Weir smiled proudly and stood up a little bit taller, "Really?"

Johns smile snapped off his face, "No."

"Heeyyyy!" Elizabeth squealed in objection and punched him lightly in the arm.

---------------------------------------

The smell of food seduced Teyla's eyes open. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining perfect morning rays.

"Good Morning," Ronon's deep voice made her smile and open her eyes even wider.

"Good Morning," she answered back dreamily.

She sat up and tried to smooth her hair back in place but didn't really feel the need to make herself look better. She already felt gorgeous and the reason was Ronon. She hadn't woken up this happy in a long time and Ronon thought she was especially glowing this morning.

They ate their breakfast in silence but never stopped giving each other flirtatious looks. It wasn't until they heard distant voices that they spoke.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Teyla asked redundantly while eyeing Ronon who had the same suspicious look on his face. The voice got closer and closer but it was still too incoherent to understand.

"It must be Colonel Sheppard," Teyla indicated, "We have to reveal ourselves Ronon, he will never find us here."

"Well that was the plan," Ronon said playfully sparking Teyla's responsibility chip.

He sighed, "Alright," he picked up his things and stuffed them in his knapsack. Teyla quickly helped him and before they knew it, they were all set to leave.

--------------------------

John Sheppard and Rodney McKay thought they were searching for the impossible.

"You know I really wanted to sleep in this morning!" Rodney whined, "Do you realize it's Saturday?"

John rolled his eyes, "You know I really didn't want to hear your whining this morning especially since today has been declared _A Break from Rodney day_!"

"What!" Rodney looked insulated but he still kept his nose high in the air.

"Yeah it's a national holiday! You didn't know!" Sheppard said seriously. Picking on Rodney was actually one of the highlights of his day. That was of course apart from talking to Elizabeth. Rodney rolled his eyes, "That's not possible, the President loves me!" he said in a snobbish tone.

"Wait! You've met the President?" Sheppard stopped in his tracks and turned to his proud friend.

"Well . . ." Rodney began, chin high up, "No . . . but I'm sure he would have loved me _if _he met me!" Sheppard sighed and mumbled something under his breath in regards to Rodney's "big head".

A ruffle of noise came from a large bush on the left of the duo. Rodney was about to speak but Sheppard put up his hand against it. Sheppard pointed his rifle at the moving bush, ready to fire at anything that looked like a threat. However, to his surprise and delight Teyla stepped through it.

"Colonel!" she smiled and walked up to the two men brushing off her clothing and straightening out her hair.

"Teyla?" Rodney in disbelief, tried to make sure that she wasn't a hallucination.

Teyla smiled, "Yes Rodney."

"Are you kidding me!" Rodney blurted, "We were worried like crazy and you were completely fine the whole time!"

Teyla was about to say something but Ronon pushed out of the same bush as she did, making all three of them look his way.

Ronon looked up at the trio staring at him; Rodney and Sheppard were at this point completely shocked.

"Wow Elizabeth was right!" John was dumbfounded but Ronon, who was carrying a large knapsack, looked rather uncomfortable.

"Ahem," Ronon cleared his throat and in his deep voice said hi to the men. Sheppard shook his head, snapping back into reality, "Wait sooo . . . I'm not the hero this time!" Ronon approached the group and the stood extremely close to Teyla.

John took notice of it, "Oh well, Teyla great detective work, you found our man!" Teyla looked at Ronon perplexed and then looked back at Sheppard, "Detective work Sir?"

"I'll tell you about it later, oooh and sorry about leaving you behind you know I would never do that . . ."

Teyla cut him off, "It is quite alright, if you would have stayed you wouldn't have found me. It was quite dark and I know you must have searched until you dropped from exhaustion."

"Well a _phone call_ would've been nice," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Teyla asked while smiling at him innocently.

"Ooh nothing, let just go home!" Sheppard said whole heartedly, "So Ronon buddy, what the hell happened? You know you scared the shit out of...er..Rodney!"

"Heyyy!" Rodney protested but Ronon placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Aw thanks McKay, I didn't think you cared," Ronon said followed by slapping Rodney on the back, almost knocking him to the ground.

Sheppard and Teyla laughed as they headed back home but not before Ronon grabbed Teyla's hand gave it a gentle squeeze.

-----------------------

Did you guys like it? Please tell me what you think:)


End file.
